The Royal Family
by Ganondora
Summary: (Continuation of Ganon's Demise) Ganondora saved The King of Evil from being utterly consumed by the greed and malice known as Ganon. Their fate was history repeated, trapped in the Sacred Realm, but their time was used wisely. The Queen of Evil and the Demon King will escape the Sacred Realm, reunite with their daughter, and bring their fiery wrath upon Hyrule!
1. Chapter 1

The entrance to the Sacred Realm, an alternate dimension with only a single door, was heavily guarded in the basement of Hyrule Castle. The duty of the sentry, day in and day out, was to notify the royal family at the first sign the seal began to fail, but they were oblivious to the dark power trickling around their feet. Only those sensitive to such magic were aware of the kingdom's impending fate.

"This is a new threat, with unprecedented challenges. We will no longer be ravaged by a mindless beast."

"If your mother's reports are to be believed," a councilman interjected.

"You dare question my mother's wisdom?" Princess Zelda inquired with a glare of her sky blue eyes.

"When she recorded in her journal that a mere woman stopped that terrible monster, using only the love in her heart," he explained obnoxiously, "it becomes impossible to believe."

Another councilman retorted, "That beast is not capable of love, or a shred of kindness."

"She even documented that she witnessed the ethereal demon transform into a man. Ridiculous," the first councilman mocked.

Zelda's eyes shifted from the councilman in a forest green robe, back to the one in ocean blue. Their colors simply signified their tenure as a member of Hyrule's Royal Council, not their knowledge of Hyrulean history. Her dress was simple, and the color matched her eyes, but it clung to the curves of her torso because of a rose pink corset. The sleeves ended at her wrist but were wide and hung down to her knees. She wore a belt around her waist to carry a variety of magical trinkets. The skirt of the dress was straight and ended just above the short heels of her boots. Zelda crossed her arms around her bosom with her fingers delicately resting on her elbows. "The woman was a Gerudo who wore a crown identical to the one around Ganon's head," she argued, pointing forcefully at a picture of the beast from the library's archives. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders because she forgot to pull it back, which was the only acceptable way for royalty to wear their hair. She flicked her wrist to toss her hair back, and then situated her tiara back in place atop her head. "Each incarnation bore the same jewel. She confronted my mother in secret to offer help in preventing the calamity. She warned that the machines would fail. Our only mistake was refusing her help."

"If it is as you proclaim, then we face only a man and woman. They will be easier to defeat."

Frustrated, Zelda declared, "Wrong! The archives are proof that, as a man, Ganon was a foe of tact and deceit. He manipulates the weak and greedy to serve him. It is said a woman once stood constant and faithful at his side. They may be unpredictable and are not to be underestimated."

"Is she immortal?" the councilman in green laughed. "The more you speak, the more farfetched this story becomes."

"As the council for the kingdom of Hyrule, I am disappointed you are not educated in the legend of the Gerudo King and Queen of Evil," a sultry voice called from the doorway.

Relieved, Zelda greeted, "Welcome, Riju. I am grateful you were able to meet us here so quickly."

The council members bowed their heads collectively.

"Perhaps you can help me educate these men on your history," she suggested with a bitter tone.

Riju moved toward the head of the rectangular table with slow, deliberate strides. She was of brown skin and the purest red hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a cloth that wrapped around her shoulders to support her breasts, and the rest of her torso remained exposed. Shoulder guards were strapped to her arms, and her legs were barely covered by a skirt that was short on one side, but reached her knee high boots on the other. Her hair was pulled back and hung low in a hooped tail. Zelda appeared to shrink when Riju arrived at her side. With a strong, confident voice, she explained, "The woman of whom you speak is none other than an ancient Gerudo legend that is barely whispered among my people. Ganondorf and Ganondora Dragmire decimated Hyrule. We were oblivious to his demonic identity and intentions. For that reason, no one could have predicted that she would be granted eternal life by marrying him."

Astonished, a man wondered, "This beast was born as a male Gerudo?"

"Yes. in a time when the single born male of every one hundred years was named King of Gerudo, and given the name Ganondorf. Dora received her name from her mother, who hoped her daughter would bring the Gerudo out of isolation and back to power. They were born the same night. Our elder sorceress sisters used the newborn boy to revive Demise's demon spirit. For a time, he remained in a human form, until he claimed the Triforce. It turned him into a beast when he called upon too much of its power, although at the time he was still capable of intelligence and cognitive thought. Eventually, he lost all senses to the beast we know as Ganon. Ganondora's story faded. She no longer appeared to fight at his side, and one can only speculate why. After Calamity Ganon appeared and laid Hyrule to waste, an unlikely hero came to our aid. Dora's faith, love, and trust freed Ganondorf, simultaneously saving Hyrule and unleashing an even more dangerous threat on our peaceful kingdom."

The room fell still with heavy silence when Riju finished.

"The situation is grave," Zelda said intensely, leaning forward on the table with her hands covered in pink gloves. "Their strengths have not been combined for centuries, so we have no idea what to expect, except that their return promises to be ruthless. Now, I implore you, how do we prepare for a proper counter attack?"

Riju provided time for the councilmen to think as she gazed between them individually. They shifted their eyes amongst themselves, uncertain. Disgusted, she said, "I have an idea," and held the council's attention to formulate a strong plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing empowered Ganondorf more significantly than the support of his queen standing firmly at his side. Before she tamed his beast, it had been thousands of years since he experienced her flesh. Once sealed, in the solitude of the Sacred Realm, he learned she was equally desperate to reunite and express unspoken desires. The times in which they exchanged ecstasy and shared pleasure went unmeasured, and was only interrupted by Dora's stories. He allowed her to speak to him in great detail about her life, and how she survived in Hyrule alone. He was surprised to learn how much he missed her endless rambling. One kiss silenced her, and a touch ignited her passion before her next tale.

Many years passed since then. Once his lust was temporarily sated, his focus turned to escape, and conquering Hyrule. Before that was possible, he needed to awaken Dora's magic abilities. The Sacred Realm overflowed with dark magic and was capable of constantly producing more energy, so he shared his power and all of his sorcerer secrets. He gave her lessons in control, how to attack and defend, and even heal. They spent many grueling hours training until she perfected each technique. While it was impossible for her to equal his skill, he was satisfied with her progress. All of their recent talk was focused on detailed plans for their return to Hyrule.

Dora's slender fingers intertwined with her king's, and her eyes closed to focus her energy on the spell to break the seal.

The Sacred Realm was not a state of sleep, but a state of suspension. They were not alive, nor dead. The realm began as a blank slate of pure energy, as Ganondorf had been absent of it long enough for his corruption to be purged. Upon his return, his powers began to infect every corner of the realm. The pure energy fought back, as it did every time, but his power proved stronger. The realm became consumed with darkness, until he was capable of commanding it on a whim. The process drained Ganondorf of his energy and stamina, as most of it needed to be depleted to ruin the Sacred Realm. With his queen faithfully by his side, he recovered in a short time. The Sacred Realm was incapable of healing itself while he occupied it, so he was able to feed off the dark energy resonating within the realm. Only once his energy was replenished and overflowing, did he take the necessary steps to escape the new seal.

Dora slowly opened her yellow eyes that sparkled with flecks of gold. Her full, red hair poured over her shoulders and hung to her waist. "I thought we were breaking out of this place," she remarked, with a laugh, at finding his evil eyes staring back at her.

Her smile brightened her face, and she appeared more like a child, and a little less fierce. "Can you blame me for becoming mesmerized by my wife's endless beauty?" he responded with a grin.

No matter how many times he flattered her, her cheeks always burned at his compliments. "No, I can't," she admitted. "I am just eager to return to Hyrule."

"As am I. I will do my best to avoid further delay," he said reluctantly.

Dora's smile of content remained as she watched him adoringly. She glimpsed his unique yellow eyes with red pupils before they closed, and absorbed that long flowing red hair that rivaled her own, those powerful, high cheeks, and strong chin. She resisted the urge as long as possible, before she reached out and grazed his cheek lovingly with the knuckle of her index finger. His stern frown faltered and he gripped her left hand more firmly. "I am ready to continue our happily ever after as King and Queen of Hyrule," Dora

"Do not allow your excitement to cloud your judgment. It is imperative to think before you act," Ganondorf reminded, opening one eye to look at her.

She nodded curtly, and watched his eye shut. She kissed his lips, and then bowed her head with her eyes closed to focus her energy.

The diagram at their feet, glowing brighter by the minute, was their key to unlock the Sacred Realm. The trouble was the amount of power required for the incantation to activate. Gathering the amount needed too quickly was exhausting, which meant wearing out before the seal broke. Collecting the energy too slowly meant the time for the spell to work was exceeded. Ganondorf's free hand was open with all fingers pointed to the ground. The power he borrowed from Dora combined with his own, and he expelled it from his fingertips. The dark energy curled, twisted, and spun into ancient Hylian and Gerudo words and designs. Over time, the written spell connected in a large circle, but required more power be sacrificed before it activated.

"There," Ganondorf said in a deep, satisfied voice.

Dora saw the brightness of the magic circle through her eyelids. "Finally."

The circle was activated, but the incantation was not complete. Ganondorf spoke words that Dora repeated, but did not comprehend their meaning. He explained they were ancient words from the time before Hyrule was a land in the sky. That further baffled her, so he bestowed on her another history lesson, which she was always grateful to learn.

As they spoke the incantation, repeating the words and calling upon all their power, Dora felt her energy drain from her more rapidly than she could rebuild. There was no wondering why Ganondorf insisted on maximizing their stored energy before any attempts to escape.

Dora's muscles threatened to fail, and her head grew heavy, as if it might fall from her shoulders. Her legs struggled to support her weight. She was certain the only way she could continue was on her knees. Before she submitted to collapsing, Ganondorf freed his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her back to support her. "We are close. Do not fail," he said, more as a warning than encouragement.

"I won't," she promised. Making him mad was not her goal. She gripped his biceps and held on to prevent from falling. All her weight leaned on him, with her forehead against his chest. The magic circle suddenly emitted a powerful light, bright enough to blind. The world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" a knight whispered, as he spun around with his spear pointed at the center of the round room. The guards responded to their comrade's reaction by twisting to search for a disturbance or an intruder.

"Did you see something?" the man beside the knight asked, slowly drawing his sword.

"No, I felt something, a breeze perhaps," the knight admitted.

"Could it be a ghost?" the man on his other side feared.

At the thought, tiny bumps appeared all over his skin. He was warm, dressed in his blue tunic of the knight's honor, leather boots, and breeches. All of that protection did nothing to stop the chill from creeping up his spine. The lead guard clad in metal armor from his head to feet, who bore the crest of the royal family proudly on his chest, said, "Well, the seal looks fine, not a crack or tear in it. It must be your imagination. Perhaps you need to take a few days to rest."

The young knight was skeptical of his superior's answer. He felt fine, not ill at all. "We can't dismiss it. Only the princess can confirm the sanctity of the sacred seal. I must take it before her immediately." He was given a disapproving glare by the elder guard before he turned to the stone stairs that led to the main floor a few flights above them. Before he could begin the climb, he heard the clacking of heels on the stone descending the steps. He was relieved to see the princess in her strange blue dress, and surprised at her company. He bowed graciously. "Your majesty, and Madam Riju. It is a pleasure to see you," the knight greeted warmly.

"Link, is everything well here?" Zelda inquired, concerned.

"You look pale, boy," Riju retorted. "I mean to say more pale than is usual for a Hylian. As if the color you did have has drained from your face."

"I hope all is well, my lady," Link admitted. "My commander fears I may be unwell, but I experienced a sensation just now. A breeze of ice washed over me, and my hair stood on end as if lightning were about to strike. The seal appears to be intact, but there is no logical explanation for what I experienced just now."

Quickly, Zelda asked, "Did anyone else experience a similar effect?"

"I admit, I felt a tad queasy a few moments ago," said a guard.

"I heard a strange crack sound that I thought was just the old bones in my spine popping," an elderly guard explained.

"Did this all occur just a few minutes ago?" Zelda inquired, worry brewing in her mind.

"Yes, your majesty," Link answered for the group.

"Riju and I felt the evil aura seeping out from the realm vanish," Zelda explained, and rushed by Link to the middle of the seal. The floor of the room was decorated with a large crest of the royal family, but closer investigation revealed that it was thousands of words, the prayers of Hylia, Zelda, and her people, combined to create the design. Zelda stood in the empty triangle in the center of the other three. She sank to one knee with the tips of her fingers spread out and pressed against the floor. The letters and words shined gold, illuminating the Triforce.

Zelda gasped suddenly. "It is as I feared!"

Riju stomped the heel of her boot harshly against the floor and clenched her fists. "How could you let this happen?" she questioned in anger. "How could they escape without anyone noticing?"

"Escape? Your majesty, you cannot mean..." Link asked, hurrying to Zelda.

"You were right to believe this needed immediate attention, Link. The seal is intact, as whole as the day my mother cast it, but those held within are gone," she explained gravely. "As impossible as it sounds, they were either powerful enough to bypass the seal and teleport from here before anyone was the wiser, or they came out in another location entirely," Zelda guessed. "Either way, we must expedite our defensive plans."

"I must return home with haste. If my suspicions are correct, my people may not be safe," Riju advised, scowling.

"I will send messages to the Rito elder, the Goron Chief, and King of the Zora," Zelda advised, hurrying to the staircase.

"Princess," Link called, as she began to ascend the stairs. "Please, if I might be so bold, I offer my sword to aid in this battle, to help defeat these villains, and as a way to apologize for letting them slip by."

Zelda smiled warmly and tilted her head slightly. Link believed it was the most beautiful sight in all of Hyrule. "While I do believe not even the goddess Hylia could have prevented their escape, it is courageous of you to lend your help in this dire time of need," she responded, never failing to answer with words of wisdom and kindness. "Riju, this young man is a knight of the highest honor. He may be able to assist you in Gerudo Town."

"I cannot allow a man within our walls, princess. The desert heat would dry him out to a withered husk of bones," the Gerudo chief argued. "This boy should be here to protect you, if he is as important as you say."

Zelda stubbornly rejected her gesture. "If your worst fear does come to pass then you shall be in need of all the able bodied warriors you can find, vai or voe. I insist that he go with you," she ended with finality.

Riju reluctantly consented. "The additional sword will be useful if we are attacked. However, not one complaint," she warned. Link nodded curtly. "You're lucky I think you're cute," Riju added nonchalantly, and turned to climb the stairs.

Zelda laughed, slowly shaking her head. It seemed unfortunate that their happy, simple way of life was about to be threatened.

"Thank you," Link said abruptly, as he walked passed Zelda. "I promise I will not let you down."

"I believe in you," she said softly, as he bounded up the steps.

When Link and Riju disappeared, Zelda turned to the other guards and said, "Commander, I need your team split into three groups. One will go to Death Mountain, another to Zora's Domain, and the last to the Rito Village. I need you to deliver the messages I have prepared to the leaders of these people."

"Yes, your majesty," the commander said.

"If I might then add, I need you to personally deliver a final message to Paya of the Kakariko Village, please," Zelda requested.

"Has the time to defend Hyrule already come?" the commander asked in disbelief. "So soon?"

"I'm afraid it has. The seal did not last against their combined strength. We all must be prepared to fight if we are to survive, and even give our lives," she answered intensely.

"I understand, m'lady. We won't hesitate."


	4. Chapter 4

Ganondorf felt his body pull in every direction, as if he spun in a circle at incredible speeds, but he knew he stood perfectly still. All he experienced was the force that tore him from the Sacred Realm to his destination. He clutched Dora in his arms, against his torso, to prevent them from being separated. One hand rested on the back of her head that protectively held her against his chest. She was of a shorter Gerudo height, and he taller than average, which simply made perfect for holding her.

Only once the spinning sensation ended did he dare open his eyes. Ganondorf possessed limitless confidence, to a point it was dangerous. He only ever saw the home of the Yiga clan in Dora's memories. He scanned his surroundings and found the tall brown mountain sides, itchy sand, and that familiar dry heat. Hanging between the mountain walls were ropes holding banners of an inverted Sheikah symbol.

"Oh, good, we made it," Dora exclaimed weakly, squinting against the glaring afternoon sun.

Ganondorf also suffered loss of strength, but not as severe as her. Before the ritual, she offered to sacrifice all of her energy first, before tapping into his. He only agreed because that tactic put him in a position to better protect her if they encountered enemies upon arriving at their destination. He hefted his wife into his arms across his chest, and walked deeper up the narrow path between the mountains. She closed her eyes contently and rested her head against his shoulder. Her weight slightly increased when she dozed off. The road steepened until he reached tall steps carved out of the middle of the mountain.

"Halt!"

Ganondorf continued to march forward, never faltering. His only concern was finding a place for Dora to rest. Her role in the upcoming battle was paramount.

"You are either deaf, or a fool. I command you to stop. Hand over that woman and leave or you will be killed," the man threatened.

The steps were large enough to be small landings compiled into a wide staircase. The distance between them was far, even for Ganondorf's long legs. He used only the strength in his left leg to lift his and Dora's weight to the first step. Two more steps above him, He found three masked men aimed arrows at him, each one prepared for a fatal strike. He was forced to pause at last and his glare landed on each of the archers. Their heads slightly twisted, as if they glanced at each other. Apparently they were accustomed to people running in terror.

"Who dares trespass on the territory of the Yiga clan? Are you allied with the royal family of Hyrule? State your business," the man demanded like a spoiled child. He appeared in view, far above on the last landing. "Wait," the masked man whispered abruptly. "Unbelievable. Impossible."

Ganondorf never gave him a chance to retract his statement. His hand of the arm supporting Dora's knees popped open to reveal a single dense ball of energy. It floated into the air and split into three. Each one hovered for just a moment, until flames flickered to life around the orbs. They shot forward simultaneously and collided with the chest of his enemies wielding bows.

Screams of agony ensued. Nothing was obviously wrong until the purple fire dissolved their white masks and rolled out of their mouths and eye sockets. The magical flames were so hot their bones and skin burned to ashes in seconds.

The outspoken man on the top landing became silent, as if he reconsidered his initial approach to this intruder. Ganondorf moved to climb to the next level when the man above him wondered aloud, "That woman you carry protectively, how did she come to harm? How did you find her?"

Ganondorf's thoughts raced to determine if the man played a game of ignorance to draw out answers, or if he was that oblivious. How could any member of the Yiga clan fail to recognize Dora? In all those lost years her appearance barely changed, while he was trapped as a monster. "Are you familiar with this woman?" he asked, playing along.

"You hold none other than Ganondora Dragmire, the rightful queen. Your similar traits and identical crown can only mean you are the true King of Hyrule," he responded soberly. "We have eagerly awaited your return. I am Felious, Master of the Yiga clan, the home for followers of the demon king. Come, she may rest in one of our beds." He held out his arms to accept the burden of carrying Dora inside, but Ganondorf stubbornly refused by pulling her closer to his torso. Felious easily understood his master's reluctance to hand over such a precious woman, and settled for leading them inside.

The caverns beneath the mountain were furnished with stacks of wooden boxes and crates, at times tall enough to make archer towers. Patrolling guards carried lanterns to light the large rooms, in addition to the sparsely mounted torches on walls. Four corridors and three rooms later, Felious led Ganondorf into a chamber where the walls were lined with stacked beds that were merely cots with blankets and pillows.

Ganondorf placed Dora on the lowest bed farthest back in the room. He moved slow, as if she were a child, and used great care in resting her head gently on the pillow. It was more luxurious than he remembered from living in Gerudo Fortress, but not quite the castle she always spoke of fondly. He turned around to address the leader of the Yiga, and found he gathered an audience of three more members. They all bowed their heads.

"Master, how do you come to return to us, much less that of a human form?" Felious asked.

The King of Evil simply gestured toward his sleeping beauty with the slightest movement of his hand to provide his answer. "My queen has more than earned her rest this day. Ganon is tame and I am free of the seal," Ganondorf advised. "It was her ingenuity that decided we should transport here upon our freedom, to prepare for the conquering of Hyrule."

"We are at your service, my lord," Felious said sincerely, bowing once more with his arm across his chest.

"A tour of your fortress, along with a discussion of Hyrule's current state and its leaders, would please me," Ganondorf informed. "Foremost, who are the members of the Yiga?"

"Allow me to show you who we are exactly," Felious said, slightly varying from his master's wishes. He reached toward his face with gloved hands, and lifted the mask from around his head. He slid his fingers under the suit atop his head and pulled it back to reveal his hair.

A rush of confusion, immediately followed by clarity, overwhelmed Ganondorf. Felious was of dark skin, perhaps a tone lighter than his own, yellow eyes, and dull, fiery hair. "Are all of you Gerudo?" he wondered.

"We are comprised of voe and vai, as well as some Hylians, and specifically a few turncoat Sheikah members. We even have a few Goron, Rito, and Zora members, but they generally work undercover at their respective homes," Felious explained.

Ganondorf chuckled cruelly. "The Gerudo still do not allow men among their town, and the birth of a male is surrounded with such a terrible omen that they exile them?"

"Precisely," Felious confirmed. "The rate of male births actually began to rise. When the next male was born, the elders demanded for the mother to abort the pregnancy, and when she refused they demanded she abandon the newborn, leave it to die. Instead, she abandoned them. That woman came to despise how the Gerudo were being led, and taught her son about our strong king Ganondorf that the others betrayed. Others who believed what the elders did was wrong also left and joined her. We were a small group and nameless at first, but we have always followed you as the one true king. One day, a strong, noble Gerudo woman found us, and united us with a purpose, trained us to fight, until we named ourselves Yiga and stole our symbol. If the Sheikah symbol is for those loyal to the Hyrule royal family, dedicated to protect them, then the best symbol for us is the opposite of everything they stand for. We serve only the royal Dragmire family. Since then, we have taken to fighting against the hero when he arises."

"You have done a poor job in slaying him," Ganondorf remarked coldly.

Hesitantly, Felious explained, "In the past, we have been led by some who lack a sense of strategy. At best we have been a persistent nuisance," he admitted solemnly.

"How is your leadership determined?"

"Primarily through battle. I defeated my comrades in every set of skills to take the title," he answered proudly. "I am eager to discuss what it is you plan to do next." He turned to face the exit, and ordered one of the guards to stay behind. "Alert us if she awakens before our return." Felious led Ganondorf out of the room, and said, "Our fortress is equipped to accommodate all of your needs."


	5. Chapter 5

The treasure the Yiga stored ranged from rare gems to old literature. Some of those books that were fragile and decrepit Ganondorf remembered reading as an adolescent. The number of bananas in storage was unusual. Felious's only explanation was that, "The benefits of the banana fruit help build our strength."

Ganondorf remained skeptical but chose to ignore the matter since it was of no importance to his primary goal. "Dora and I discussed an intricate plan during our years sealed away. The first step is to reclaim the desert," he advised, following Felious into the training room.

"You mean to conquer Gerudo Town?" he questioned.

"I will smite their current leader and any who oppose my reign," he responded. "They will bow willingly, or out of fear. Even the mighty Gerudo, with their supreme arrogance, can be intimidated."

"The Yiga are eager to go to battle for you, my liege," Felious promised.

Ganondorf stood stiff with his arms crossed over his chest, and he watched a pair spar with double bladed short swords. In the back, mechanisms were constructed to automatically move a target left, right, forward, and back for archery practice. "How many of my monsters still roam Hyrule?" he inquired.

"They are few and far between, I'm afraid. Without your power to sustain them they grew weak and the knights of Hyrule made sport out of them."

"I trust the return of my power will see them grow in strength and number," he said idly, focused on the swift moving blades. "After the Gerudo are under my dominion, we decimate the Rito to take advantage of the high ground. Are the undercover members of your clan reliable?"

"Extremely," Felious answered confidently.

"They will play an integral role."

"The Rito leader is a young woman named Aishea. There are rumors she may have orchestrated the untimely death of her father to take power. I wouldn't be surprised if she could be convinced to join our cause," he added.

The King of Evil grunted. His scrutinizing gaze scanned the warriors, but constantly returned to the main event. "What training do you use?"

"A balanced combination borrowed from the of Sheikah, Hylian Knights, and Gerudo. We learn every technique, but master the one best suited for our skills," the leader of the Yiga explained.

The sparring match ended, and applause erupted in a roar for the victor. As the winner stood proudly, breathing heavily, Ganondorf realized it was a woman. Her head turned toward him and froze there, as if she were ignorant to the praise of her peers.. The mask prevented him from knowing if her eyes focused on him. He stared, wondering if she simply forgot to enjoy her victory. The thought passed quickly and he returned to the matter at hand. Felious escorted him toward the next room. Ganondorf moved to follow and asked, "What information do you know regarding the princess?"

"Dad?" called a woman's voice.

Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock. He twisted back and searched the training Yiga members. Could his mind have been play tricks? He filled with disbelief and doubt. Centuries had passed since he was last called that name. Until he heard it, he hardly remembered what it felt like, and almost gave up on hearing it again.

"Dad!"

He only found her when she started jogging toward him. It was the winner of the fierce sword dual. She returned her weapon to the sheath on her left hip, and then tore off her mask. Ganondorf struggled to believe his own eyes. He gazed upon the yellow eyes and gentle nose given from Dora, combined with the red hair and evil smile gifted by himself. As if she were a girl again, she left the ground, and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. She embraced him with all her strength.

There was no comprehending his unexplainable elation at seeing his daughter. It was as if he floated weightlessly. Understanding the emotions triggered by his family eluded him. All of his memories of her rushed back to him, her first steps and words, Dora's sleepless nights, the nightmares that made her crawl into bed with them, the nights of scaring away monsters, their first day training together, her first interest in boys, and when he claimed the Triforce to wish for her life and remove the goddess from her body. "Din," he whispered.

"Dad, I can't believe it. Goddesses, I missed you," she choked, fighting her urge to weep. "I can't believe you finally came back. I heard the rumors from the Gerudo that Mom was going to face you, but no one knew the outcome."

"Remember to show your gratitude to your mother when you see her," he instructed.

"Where is she?" Din asked with a warm smile.

"Resting. Much of her strength was sacrificed in freeing us. She will be relieved to see you. During our stay in the cursed realm, she often rattled on about you."

"That sounds like Mom. I can't wait to see her. I missed you both so much. I did what I could to stay busy. I used my skills to start the Yiga clan with my boyfriend," Din explained.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated, stunned.

She grinned nervously and glanced away.

"You're dating?" he questioned, anger tightening his chest.

"Yes," she answered, giggling as his glare darkened.

Ganondorf twisted his head and his gaze fell on Felious. The leader of the clan sauntered by him to Din's side and rested his arm around her waist. He tilted his mask up and said, "Yes. I apologize for not mentioning this, but I hoped she would be surprised. As expected, Din is our fiercest fighter. Only she can best me in battle, but she refuses to take leadership."

"I won't be here forever. I always knew Mom and Dad would return. Once we aid in conquering Hyrule, my priorities will change. I must join them as the true Princess of Hyrule," she declared proudly.

Ganondorf grasped his daughter's hand and tugged so that she stumbled forward. He held on and forced her to stand at his side. "It appears the three of us have plenty to discuss that does not include Hyrule's defeat," he said in a voice that nearly became a growl. His free hand gestured toward the next doorway. "Shall we continue?" he asked, his tone dark.

Felious chose not to argue or dispute Ganondorf's reaction. Din was his daughter, a princess, and it was centuries since the last time they saw each other. The sudden news was certainly not welcomed, and might have been better served at a later time. Felious knew from the beginning, when Din admitted the truth about who she was, that to win her father's blessing for their marriage would be a difficult task. The leader of the Yiga inhaled deep and slowly exhaled as he said, "Of course. This way." He entered the next corridor and said, "Princess Zelda never changes. Always she is devoted to her kingdom, her people, and she dreams of being strong enough to save them in the most dire times. It is important to note that the current Zelda is only the daughter of the one who sealed you."

"Even if such a short amount of time has passed, it is best to assume the other leaders are already aware of my return," the Gerudo King reminded, eyeing two long tables, and the large stone structure that housed a small fire for cooking.

Din rushed from Ganondorf's side suddenly and grabbed two plates that were already prepared with meals for dinner.

"Of course, your majesty. We anticipated your arrival and have already sent out scouts to search for the newest soul born hero," Felious advised.

The Gerudo princess obediently returned to her father's side and handed him one of the plates. "I can't imagine you eat well in that place."

"Hunger does not exist in the Sacred Realm, but your mother will be starved," he said, and accepted the plate regardless.

"I do wonder, sire," Felious said, leading them back around to where they started. "Is the Triforce also a goal?"

"As always, but that will come in time. I will obtain it when I execute Zelda."

"This is going to be exciting," Din exclaimed.

"And far from simple. Failure will not be accepted," Ganondorf warned.

Their tour ended when they returned to the room lined with beds. Din rushed over to sit on the cot where her mom lay and set the plate on the floor. She traced her fingers along the chain of Dora's crown, and swept away some stray hairs. Ganondorf placed his food on a table between the beds. He leaned over slightly so his outstretched arm reached closer to Dora. The space between the palm of his hand and Dora's forehead filled with a purple aura. Magic flowed from him and she absorbed it.

"What are you doing?" Din wondered.

"Rejuvenating her by offering some energy that I have already recovered."

"How is it possible to heal with dark magic?" Felious questioned.

Ganondorf glanced at him with a glare, but quickly returned his eyes to his wife. "We spent many years meditating to unlock Dora's affinity for magic. All Gerudo possess it. Some are born with the ability to access it, and others must work to achieve it. My dark magic infected her soul, torturing her with corruption and evil, until finally magic poured from her heart and coursed freely through her veins. Once her power grew, we trained until our magics were synchronized. Only with that accomplished was I able to train Dora in the rare art of healing," Ganondorf explained at length.

"That sounds too good to be true. That makes you two invincible," Felious realized.

"What's the catch?" Din asked, wise enough to know magic was not without sacrifice.

Ganondorf gravely said, "Her healing magic is restricted to the one whose magic is identical to hers, and if one of us dies, the other will perish as well."


	6. Chapter 6

The stream of magic faded. Seconds later, Dora's eyes fluttered open and met with her daughter's beautiful face. There was no hesitation. She never even looked to see where she was or if Ganondorf was with them. She lunged and wrapped her arms around Din.

"By the Desert Goddess, I have been so worried about you," Dora cried, tears streaming down her face. She held her daughter's head and kissed her forehead and cheeks.

Din tried with difficulty to fight back her own emotions, but she also felt tears slipping from her eyes. She hugged her mom tightly, and sat beside her on the bed. "I missed you, Mom. I'm so sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. I allowed our family to fall apart," Dora confessed. "Staying, or leaving, neither was an easy choice. You could have stayed with me and hoped for your dad to come back to us, or try to continue your life. I know it was difficult for you to leave, but I am so proud of you."

"Trust me, Mom. I understand why you chose to stay and wait. Actually, I'm so glad that you did," Din confessed. "Thank you for bringing him back to us."

Ganondorf cleared his throat to gain the attention of his daughter and wife. Din turned to face him, and giggled suddenly. He was initially confused by her drastic change from crying to laughing, until he realized she stared beside him. Ganondorf glanced and found Felious, also standing sternly and unamused. He felt mocked, and grunted, which caused Felious to uncross his arms and stare at the ground.

Dora chuckled and wiped the tears away that stained Din's cheeks. "Now, as a family, we can reclaim Hyrule."

"Your majesty," Felious greeted with a gracious bow. "My name is Felious, leader of the Yiga, and the lucky man your daughter has chosen to court," he advised.

"A boyfriend?" Dora asked with a grin. "You aren't married yet?"

Ganondorf growled, tired of the conversation constantly turning to that topic.

Felious coughed nervously. "We actually wanted to wait until the dust of war settled before tying the knot, and also to wait for your return to ask for your blessing. I know it is old fashioned, but it's only proper," he explained.

"Absolutely," Dora started.

"Absolutely not," Ganondorf yelled.

"However," Felious added, "I know better than to do that before proving my worth."

"Perhaps this conversation is better suited for a later time. Have you told them about Riju?" Din asked, and lifted the plate from the floor to her mom's lap. Grateful, Dora ate.

"Ah, yes, If I might suggest, an immediate attack might be warranted, or as soon as the queen is rested. Riju is the current chief of the Gerudo, and she was called away to Hyrule Castle for an urgent meeting, no doubt regarding your imminent appearance," Felious informed.

"Dora?" Ganondorf questioned.

"I need more time," she answered, but upset. "I am only at half strength."

"Take the day to rest, and in the morning we launch a full attack," he commanded.

"Rushing into battle is out of character for you," Dora remarked between bites.

"Acting tonight would be reckless. We must discuss a proper strategy and prepare teams. This is an opportunity that we must grasp before it slips away," he explained with conviction.

"Dad, do you intend to take Gerudo lives?" Din asked curiously.

"As many as it takes to make them bow to me," he confirmed.

"And you agreed to this, Mom?" she inquired, looking sympathetically at Dora.

Her mom smiled, but with eyes that reflected regret. "It was my idea. We cannot view it as hurting our own people. The Yiga, our family, they are our people, not the traitors who have followed Nabooru's lineage for thousands of years. They will pay," she finished vengefully.

"An excellent way to look at the situation, your majesty," Felious chimed. Ganondorf glared at him, and he quickly made a reason to leave. "I best inform our warriors to prepare for battle. I am eager for our first victory," he said, and departed.

Din listened to Felious's footsteps fade and an awkward silence filled the room. She needed to say something to address what was on everyone's mind. "Dad, I'm sorry to surprise you the way I did," she said bravely. "I was just so happy to see you, and I was eager to share the news with you."

Ganondorf recalled the endless conversations he and Dora shared regarding Din and her inevitable marriage. They never came to an agreement on the matter. "You aren't ready," he said sternly.

"Felious has nothing but my happiness in mind, which is why I couldn't wait to tell you I finally met a man that you would like and I desire to marry," Din reasoned persuasively. "He is prepared to do whatever it takes for you to accept him."

"No," he repeated, growing irritated. "You are my daughter. He will never be able to protect you as I have."

Her food eaten, Dora set the plate on the bed in her place when she stood. "Look at all they have already accomplished together. With your guidance, Felious certainly could be capable of meeting your standards, and make an excellent addition to the Dragmire family."

Din watched the confliction in her father's eyes, as if the cold and heartless evil king battled with the warm blooded father. She hugged Ganondorf and promised, "You will always be my daddy, and my hero. No one can replace that. I only ask that you give Felious a chance to prove himself."

He wrapped his arms possessively around Din's shoulders.

She felt his desire to never let go.

Ganondorf maintained his arrogance when he said, "Never forget that you are Din Dragmire, a powerful Gerudo, and a warrior princess."

"I haven't forgotten, and I never will."

Dora rested her hand tenderly on her husband's upper arm and said, "Din, you should help Felious with preparations." At her words, Ganondorf freed his daughter from his arms.

"You're right. Get some rest, Mom," Din advised before jogging out of the room.

Her footsteps were barely gone when Dora softly said, "You're little girl has not been little for a long time."

"I just remembered what it was like to be her father. How does she expect me to give her away so readily?" Ganondorf expressed at last.

"You are fortunate she is not already a mother," she reminded him harshly.

He shot her a glare.

"The way her face lit up when talking about him, and how she admires him, reminds me of how I feel about you. Whether they have known each other for centuries, or a few weeks, they have taken extreme consideration to avoid marriage until your approval is given," Dora pointed out, and locked eyes with him. Most people feared even catching his glare by chance for a second. Holding his gaze for her was simple because, when she looked in his eyes, she saw her husband, not a terrible, ruthless, blood thirsty monster. "Had I a father with a say in my life, and he forbid me to marry you, I would have forsaken him and married you without his consent. Don't fool yourself into thinking she has not already shared a bed with him, or that she wouldn't marry without your approval, regardless of the punishment. She is our daughter. They only do this out of their respect for you."

Ganondorf was unhappy with the words spilling from her sensual lips. Nonetheless, they were truths. Whether he liked it or not, time passed without him being around to bear witness. He carefully reached toward Dora's face and grazed his fingers along her cheek. His fingertips delicately traced the length of her slender neck. He regretted the lost time with his wife the most. Time was impossible to gain, it could only be lost. "I will give the idea further consideration. Tomorrow's battle is his first test," he acquiesced. "My acceptance won't come so easily."

Dora smiled warmly at his intimate gesture. "I never doubted that, my love."

"Tomorrow, we celebrate our first of many victories to conquering Hyrule, and taking back what is rightfully mine," Ganondorf said earnestly.

She stepped toward him so that their bodies brushed together, and she kissed him tenderly. "I better rest, so that I can play my part successfully. I look forward to seeing your merciless leadership in our battle."

Ganondorf slipped his arm around her back and held her firmly against him to prevent her from backing away. He waved his hand, and the door to the chamber closed and locked from the inside. "Why don't I show you how merciless I can be?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you ever heard of the legendary sword? The one that can fight back the darkness?"

It was the first Riju spoke to Link during their entire trip. They left Hyrule Castle just around dinner time, so Link grabbed some fruit for the road. Other than that slight delay, they steadily headed toward Gerudo Valley, passing between Aquame Lake and Lake Kolomo,

"I have heard of it, and how only a hero can wield its power," Link said. "That seems like a heavy responsibility."

"You mean you never tried?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh no. I still have other challenges to overcome before I'm worthy of even an attempt at using that sword," he said, laughing.

Riju huffed. "I see. Even though your father was the last hero to wield the sword, you might not be worthy of wielding it? That sounds ridiculous to me. Hylians have silly rules and rituals."

Link was quiet for a minute, and glanced at the moon slowly rising in the east. "It's possible that I may not possess a hero's soul, descendant or not. That doesn't stop people from expecting the impossible, or criticizing every mistake I make."

"I can relate, Link. There's no need to fret. Everyone expects me to be the perfect leader and make the right decisions all the time, simply because I'm some far descendant of Nabooru," Riju said, throwing her hand in the air out of frustration. "From what I've heard, she wasn't that great. Urbosa was better, still others were naive. I want to be my own kind of leader, better than the rest, but still make my ancestors proud. It's complicated," she confessed.

"That's better than I've ever been able to express it," he laughed. On a side note, he added, "I wonder if Zelda feels the same way."

"I wouldn't worry about her," she chuckled. "Her mother struggled until the last moment to awaken her sealing power. Your Zelda mastered that power already. When Ganon comes to take Hyrule, she'll put him in his place. She's already accepted her responsibility."

"That's true," Link realized. He pulled the reins of his horse and paused. "Gerudo Town is that way," he said, pointing to a westward path.

Riju laughed, deeper than should have been possible for a woman. "Do you believe I've forgotten the road home? No, we will continue this way to rest at Outskirt Stables for the night."

"Oh," he exclaimed, and tapped his heels into his horse to move forward at a walk.

"You know, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow when we get to Gerudo Town. I might need you to stay at Kara Kara Bazaar for now," she said, changing the topic of conversation.

"I understand," he agreed. "I don't want to upset anyone. As long as I'll be close enough to help you if needed."

"Absolutely. The bazaar is near town, just a short walk, but it's a place where voe and vai can mingle for trade, without violating the sanctity of our town. You understand."

"Madam Riju, why don't you allow men into your town?" Link asked curiously, but it caused her to pause. Her energetic smile faded. "I'm sorry. I do not mean to pry where I shouldn't."

"Oh, no. See, we all hold a bit of regret. Really, I'm surprised you don't know. For as long as history remembers, the Gerudo have been all female, except for one male born to be king," she explained. "Ganon was one of those kings, and manipulated the Gerudo into helping him conquer Hyrule. Ever since then, you could say our pride has never healed."

"Does anyone still hold it against you?" he wondered curiously.

Solemnly, Riju said, "Not everyone. However, those who do are the same people that forget we Gerudo were banished from Hyrule once, long before Ganondorf was ever born. We had nothing, and that desperation made it easy to blind us. Let's just say that the leaders of Hyrule have chosen to put it all behind us, and place no blame."

"Wow. I had no idea the world was once like that," he said, astounded.

"Yes. While men were already forbidden, the distaste Ganondorf left us with has helped us continue that tradition. Don't even think for a minute that means we aren't interested in love," Riju corrected, before he could even wonder.

Link chuckled. "I figured."

She winked at him, and then pulled the reins of her horse to stop outside a round building boasting a large horse head from its roof. Windows were evenly spaced around the second floor. The entire bottom floor was open with no doors. "It's not safe to travel at night," she said, dismounting her horse. "The stable offers comfortable beds. We can continue in the morning."

"Why isn't it safe?" Link asked, watching a man and woman warming themselves by a fire outside the stables.

Riju paid a brunette Hylian man behind the counter a handful of rupees to board their horses, and for two beds. Only once they were upstairs, away from other ears, she softly said, "With Ganon back, his monsters will begin to roam, even at night. It's better to stay indoors when at all possible. Or, you could just stay awake all the time," she joked.

Link removed his sword and shield, his boots and gauntlets, and then slid in under the covers. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Link. Yes, I am. I am afraid that Gerudo Town will be burned to the ground before I make it there," Riju said, unusually serious. "As a leader, it's difficult to put your own safety before your people, but I trust them. My general, and her best warriors, are there to protect my home. If anything happens, they can handle it until I get back. If anything happened to me because I chose to travel at night or camp all night where I was vulnerable, my people would be without a leader. That would devastate them, especially in a time of war."

"War," Link repeated in a breath of disbelief.

"Good night, Link," Riju whispered, and pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"Good night."

The sun rose, and Riju woke Link to leave as sun light hit the mountains leading to the wasteland. They took their horses from the stable hands, and departed at a gallop. Before long they slowed down to cross the bridges that spanned the length of the gorges. Thinking on his conversation with Riju the day before, Link felt the chasms signified the separation of Gerudo and Hylian cultures. The green grass was gone when they reached the other side, and nothing but dry, brown dirt spanned across the land as far as he could see. They hurried along through the narrow valley, created as if someone took a knife and carved a deep gash through the mountains. The road ascended and descended, sometimes drastically. A rockslide near the end of the path blocked their way. Half of an hour was spent moving boulders and stones to clear the way forward.

Riju smelled the smoke in the air, before she heard the cries of battle. "They didn't waste any time," she said angrily, under her breath. "Hurry, Link! Up ahead be prepared to leave our mounts and move on foot. We can run across the sand faster than they can gallop." She stabbed her heels into her horse's side and bolted ahead.

"Ya!" Link shouted, hurrying to match Riju's speed. He was highly alerted by her sudden urgency. He tried to shout over the beating of galloping hooves to find out what was wrong. When he focused his tall ears, he discerned the echoes of battle cries and metal scraping metal. His heart rate doubled and fear tightened its grip on him.

They passed by another stable and turned up a slight hill to the left. Just at the edge, Riju abruptly stopped her horse and jumped out of her saddle. She landed, already rushing ahead of Link. He swung his leg over his saddle as the horse slowed to a stop. His foot hit the ground, and he sprinted to catch up to Riju.

Link never once saw the desert before and there was no time to enjoy his first visit. In the distance, smoke billowed into the air from sections of Gerudo Town. Screams and shrieks filled the air. He was still too far away to see who or what caused all the chaos, how many enemies there were, or what exactly he was about to fight. He turned his focus to forcing one foot in front of the other. It was difficult to propel forward when his feet kept sinking and slipping against the sand. Running on the sand was much like trudging through knee-deep water. Progress was slow and keeping up the pace was tiresome. Link feared he might wear out before he reached the town to fight.

"Link! Stay on the worn path. Move steady in the sand. Moving fast will wear you down. I need you prepared to fight once we reach town," she ordered. He did slow down, because his muscles burned with the strain. He found it incredible how she kept up a swift pace and the distance between them grew. "I'll see you in town!"

The closer Riju drew to the walls of Gerudo Town, the more she filled with dread. The smoke originated from shops. The shouts of her Gerudo warriors and the enemy created a symphony. Explosions of dark magic constantly originated from the same location. She marked that as her target when she dashed through the archway to the town's market square.

Riju froze.

Maimed Gerudo bodies, mostly guards, scattered the ground, alongside bloody Yiga. "No," she gasped, searching the bodies frantically. Her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched into white knuckled fists. The fury that was her Gerudo nature burned like fire in her veins. "Ganondorf!" she shouted, calling out her enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

The attack played out perfectly, and according to plan.

"Din and Dora will disguise themselves as civilians, and cover the back two entrances to the west and south," Ganondorf explained. He stood by Felious, gazing at a detailed map of the Gerudo Wasteland.

"They will prevent the cowards from fleeing, while the rest of us divide evenly and take the east and north," Felious added, hoping for approval.

Ganondorf glared, but said nothing. Felious believed that to be a good sign.

"All I ask," Felious said, "is that we take lives only when necessary. We need as many warriors as possible to join our ranks, to help our master conquer the throne once more."

The cheer that erupted from the Yiga was inspiring. Ganondorf was flattered.

As expected, every Gerudo was trained in the use of a bow and sword, but not all of them were hardened by strict training. Their resistance was astounding and commendable, but Ganondorf forced them into submission through his incredible power.

"It's him," they whispered. "Ganondorf."

"The Gerudo King? Impossible."

"I never imagined…"

"We must hold our ground until Riju returns."

"We can take him!"

Their words of encouragement were heartwarming, until their own sisters started falling in battle.

Dora and Din tried with all their might only to wound unless they were pushed to kill. The once Gerudo Queen still held strong to her beliefs, from thousands of years ago, that killing a fellow Gerudo was punishable by death. That was Ganondorf's rule, back when they needed to grow their population to fight against Hyrule, and survival for their people was not easy. Now, Ganondorf gave her a pardon on that rule, so she took advantage when that relentless enemy refused to submit.

Dora met up with Ganondorf as planned. The Gerudo focused their attacks on him, the strongest warrior, and he held their attention while the Yiga burned through them. Multiple enemies were tough to handle, especially against such vicious women, so he did suffer some minor wounds despite his swiftness. Dora instantly cast a spell to heal and protect him once she was at his side. Her arm spun in a wide circle to form a barrier that blocked all ranged attacks, and decreased the number of successful melee strikes.

The Demon King climbed the front steps to the simple palace at the back of town, with a wide open face and a roof supported by pillars. He heard his name as his boot met the top step, and spun around. His stance was proud, confident, a sight that empowered his allies, and inspired fear in his enemies. His typical heavy armor was sacrificed for an outfit more comfortable in the desert heat. His left shoulder was protected by a spaulder, and both arms covered with fingerless gauntlets, with nothing over his torso. Tassets hung from a belt secured to his waist, over black cloth pants. Straps held leg guards over his leather boots. Ever faithful, Ganondora stood with him in red, leather armor including gauntlets, shoulder guards, thigh high boots, and tassets that hung from the belt that held her sword. Her torso was protected by armor that resembled a flexible corset with high sides that exposed most of her waist. While her outfit was flattering, with skin on her upper arms and thighs exposed, she trusted it beyond words. She spent hours scouring blood and sweat from that leather, and would never trade the armor in for another set.

Ganondorf laid eyes on the Gerudo that shouted his name, and determined by her ornate circlet decorated with a dozen different precious gems, that she was the absent chief. "Riju, nice of you to join the fun!" he mocked, opening his arms in a false, welcome gesture.

The outrage in Riju's face was terrifying, but Ganondorf was immune and remained firm. She unsheathed her wide scimitar, embedded with a ruby at the center of the gold hand guard. "You may not have the appearance of a monster, but I know you still are one. Only a monster would slaughter his own people!"

Angered, Ganondorf glared and hate flared within his eyes. "My people are not traitors who lower themselves to follow weak leaders. Today, I deliver appropriate punishment to those who betrayed me!"

Dora stepped forward, and Riju addressed her next. "And you," she yelled, pointing with her curved sword. "For you to condone this behavior is reprehensible! The stories of your loyalty to the Gerudo are still being passed down through our warriors, because of your skill and fierce dedication, your fire to serve and be the best. No one believed more strongly that the murder of a fellow Gerudo was a crime."

"My loyalty has always been to Ganondorf. The Gerudo were my family, until they turned their backs on our one true king, and then banished their queen," Dora shouted, hot tears of rage burning her eyes.

"Enough," Ganondorf growled, displeased that Riju caused his wife distress. "You are obviously strong of body and spirit. Bow to me. Serve a powerful king, and we shall rise to glory! Refuse, and you will be destroyed."

A Yiga member stepped out of the crowd before Riju offered her answer, and all eyes fell on him. He walked from beside the steps to the palace, and straight toward the woman who was his enemy. The onlookers held their breath, except Ganondorf who anticipated the next event.

"Mom," the Yiga whispered, lifting his mask to reveal his entire face. He was pale in comparison to the average Gerudo, with ruby red hair, an angular face, and dark yellow eyes.

"No," she breathed, her weapon arm falling at her side. "It can't be," she whispered in disbelief. "What magic is this?"

"There is no magic," Ganondorf confessed. "This is your son, and this is his one chance to persuade you to obey me."

"Mom, it's really me," the young man explained. "You must join us," he pleaded.

"My son? You're alive?" she wondered, trying to regain her breath from the shock that stole it.

"Yes, and all of the other Gerudo boys that were abandoned. The Yiga take us in, give us a home, and we follow Ganondorf as our king and master."

Riju stared at her son in horror. "What have we done? My ancestors… we… created the Yiga?"

"Where did you expect us to go?" he asked, offended. "Did you believe that we simply perished with no one to care for us?"

"Your fate was none of my concern, but I never imagined a cult was formed from our own flesh and blood," she exclaimed.

"And where you expected, even hoped, that we would just die, the people of the Yiga took in your forgotten children and raised them, gave them purpose!" he argued.

"Zander, it broke my heart to lose you. I longed to watch you grow and raise you with love and affection. This is our way, but I had no idea this atrocity was happening."

"Decide, Riju," Ganondorf's voice boomed. "Your son, or death."

Her eyes shifted from Zander to the King of Evil, and slowly returned to the face of her son. "In a different time, or another life, I might have known you and loved you like a son. This world is cruel, and we are on drastically different sides of this war. I choose to defend our Princess Zelda, as my ancestors always have."

Ganondorf predicted her answer, and hurled a massive sphere of magic at the Gerudo chief. Riju ripped the shield from her back into her off hand, and prepared to deflect the blast.

The Gerudo King became distracted when his wife abruptly dropped to one knee with a hand on her chest. Her breathing was labored. The cause of her suffering was a mystery to him. The condensed magic exploded, which he caught as a flash of light in his peripheral. The dark energy of the blast dissipated and Ganondorf sensed what made Dora weak enough to crumble.

"He's here," she groaned painfully, her teeth clenched.

Ganondorf turned back to Riju and found a man beside her, clad in knight's armor, holding a blue shield with the crest of Hyrule's royal family. Together they blocked his attack and stood entirely unharmed. The Demon King locked eyes with the knight, and saw every hero that ever tried to defeat him.

"No! Link, you must leave," Riju urged. "This battle is mine. You must warn the princess that we were too late."

"I can help," Link insisted. "I can protect you."

"Felious, Din, strike down Riju," Ganondorf commanded fiercely. As he spoke the words, the pair standing at the bottom of the steps jumped to action. Link brandished his sword to aid his friend. The few Gerudo that remained proud enough to die for their leader, joined the fray to overwhelm the enemy. Directly behind them was a swarm of Yiga to tilt the odds in Ganondorf's favor.

Dora battled the force that attacked her mind as the epic battle intensified. Years ago, when she fulfilled a promise to herself to understand Ganondorf's suffering while possessed by the demon beast, she experienced rage, hate, and evil of the purest form. To overcome her trials, she accepted the sensations and welcomed them into her heart with understanding. Only once she was no longer terrified did she dare consider herself worthy of confronting Ganon to win back her husband. Unlocking her magic used a similar process, except Ganondorf was forceful, relentless, and merciless. Her power emerged directly because of his magical assault, and because of that her energy copied from his as it grew. He nourished her magic, gave it life, and before long she resonated her own darkness.

As a result, the presence of the hero was difficult to bear. Her power coursed thicker in her veins to fight the radiant purity of his soul. "Is this what it feels like?" she whispered, and controlled her panicked breathing. "Is this how you always know?" she asked, reaching out to take the hand Ganondorf extended.

He offered his strength to help her rise. "Yes. Need I point out he does not yet wield the blade of evil's bane?"

Dora's eyes widened. A strike from the Master Sword previously debilitated her, so how would she handle it now, she wondered?

"It will never be possible to become immune to the invasion of the pure energy, but you can force it back," he explained, and with his fingers curled around her hand, he demonstrated the proper way to command her magic to block out the energy of light. "It will drain you and require your concentration, until it becomes second nature."

Ganondorf freed her hand, and the pure energy returned. She followed his instructions exactly, and the ailments she endured because of the opposing energy faded. "Let us kill him, before he can realize his destiny."

"Our target is Riju," he sternly corrected. "To increase my army and invade Hyrule, to bring the kingdom to its knees. I yearn to enjoy the decimation of the hero, and watch how he and Zelda beg for mercy."

Dora imagined the fantasy in her mind, envisioning the way Zelda would weep for her people, and grinned. "That sounds perfect. You truly earned the title King of Evil," she complimented, and raised her bow. She drew back an arrow coated with flames of dark magic.

Ganondorf held his hand out with fingers spread wide open. A blur of magic spun in front of his palm, and he grasped the pole of the trident that appeared. He threw the weapon so the point landed at Riju's feet. Din, Felious, and the Yiga backed away as planned, and some Gerudo followed their lead. Before the rest were aware, Ganondorf appeared beside his trident and a burst of energy exploded around him, knocking back anyone within a few feet.

The Gerudo that avoided the attack swarmed Ganondorf the second it was safe, but directly behind them were Yiga to bring the real fight. Ganondorf and Riju clashed, his trident resonating evil energy, and her royal scimitar covered in dancing, red flames from the power of the ruby. Dora's black arrows rained around her enemies, and erupted with energy to incapacitate her target. Din and Felious held Link's attention aside from the brawl.

The Gerudo quickly fell in battle, before they ever realized their attacks on Ganondorf were futile. The victorious Yiga surrounded Riju and overwhelmed her. Such chaos brought an easy opening for Ganondorf to thrust his trident with all his strength and impale Riju. The Yiga grew still, and Ganondorf smirked as his victim collapsed to her knees. Her face contorted with pain as she looked up the rod of the trident and met her killer's evil eyes.

"No," Link cried, as he escaped his battle with Din by swiping away her blade. She immediately chased him, with Felious directly behind.

Link dashed toward Ganondorf, his sword high in the air for a mighty attack. The blade crashed down, only to be easily deflected by Ganondorf's metal gauntlet. Link was forced to twist and immediately evade Din's attack from behind. He thrust his shield back to defend oncoming attacks, and swung his sword swiftly to strike Din. Felious's blade that attempted to thwart Link only smacked against the blue metal shield.

Ganondorf thrust his arm out suddenly. Magic exploded from his hand that collided with Link and tossed him away by several yards. His reaction was too late.

Dora gasped when Din's shriek filled the silence, and her eyes frantically searched for her in the crowd.

The princess cried out in pain. Blood flowed freely down her arm. Felious moved to treat her wound, but the King of Evil shoved him to the side as he marched toward Link with a murderous intent gleaming in his eyes. Din turned to Felious, and he aided her toward the steps of the palace.

"You dare strike my daughter, you insolent hero?" Ganondorf snarled, while an aura of purple, reflecting his overflowing level of energy, surrounded his massive frame. "I will deliver your body in pieces to Hyrule Castle as a warning that this is no game! I intend to slay you, and take what belongs to me."

"Link! Run!" Riju managed to shout between her gasps for air. Her loss of blood quickly came to a life threatening level. She managed to stand, but blood poured from the three wide wounds in her abdomen. "Tell the prin-."

An arrow enveloped in powerful magic smashed into Riju's chest near her left shoulder, and cut off her words. The radiating energy was comprised of Dora's hate and rage, and caused Riju to choke. That single blast destroyed her mind, and she crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Link scrambled to his feet, and backed away hurriedly. He watched in horror as Riju tried to take a step, and only collapsed. The battle was lost. The Gerudo man was more powerful than Link imagined, and he was ill equipped to fight such evil. Link's chest heaved out of fear. He spun, and fled through the archway back into the sands.

The energy circling Ganondorf faded when Link was gone, but the anger still pumped through his veins. His torso rose and fell, seething with the desire to eliminate the hero, but he was wiser than to act on impulses that threatened his schemes.

"Din!" came Dora's concerned voice as she ran up to her daughter to inspect her wound. She was helpless to aid her daughter with her magic. "That cut is deep. We must treat it immediately." A small medical team comprised of Yiga members arrived instantly to begin bandaging with herbs to help stop the bleeding. A Gerudo civilian also appeared, hoping to show her new loyalty by helping to mend their wounds.

"I just want to help. I do not wish to see any more Gerudo die," she proclaimed.

The words of the woman resounded with Dora, but she noticed others were more reluctant to agree. Frustrated, Dora addressed them with a raised voice. "Riju is dead! The leaders you followed in our absence have obviously been weak. We have always followed the creed that only the strongest survive, thus we must always choose to follow the most powerful leader. It is clear that we must follow our king from this point on," she declared for all to hear. "We can either keep fighting until no one remains, or we can join together."


	9. Chapter 9

The Gerudo did not argue, as they understood the profound logic in Dora's proud words. Some readily agreed, but others held a grudge as they aided their new comrades.

The Yiga eagerly helped the injured Gerudo to their feet, or carried them to a bed at the spa to rest and have their wounds treated. The effort to clean and repair the town began within hours by those who were well enough for physical labor. With Felious managing the multitude of tasks needed to be completed, work was finished quickly and efficiently.

The palace was simple. Stairs led straight up to a wide room with a large throne elevated on another platform, and behind the throne was a balcony. The open doorway to the right led to the arms room and training area for the guards and warriors. The opposite side was an area with a large pit of sand, home to two pampered sand seals. The stairs to the second floor only led to the master bedroom.

Ganondorf's first task upon entering the palace was to construct a second throne for his queen. He stole his place in the golden throne with a green and red velvet cushion. Dora sat beside him, her throne similar but smaller. She was nervous. Ganondorf said nothing more than grunts since Link's escape. She needed only one guess for what he brooded over. All he waited for was the opportunity to lash out.

"Your majesties," Felious greeted, walking up the short set of steps to the thrones. He stood before the king and queen and bowed, betraying no hint of concern. "I am pleased to report all of the injured are cared for and resting. The fallen warriors have been prepared for a proper farewell, and repairs have begun."

Ganondorf slammed his clenched fist on the arm of his throne. "How dare you even show yourself after what happened?" he snapped, rising to his tall, intimidating height.

Dora leaned back in her throne and stripped the ties from her hair to unravel the braid. She was prepared to watch, and play referee if any blood was shed.

Felious winced at the volume of Ganondorf's voice. He inhaled a deep breath and bravely said, "I hardly expected you to be pleased, master. For what it's worth, I agree with you and blame myself for allowing Din to be harmed. It is unforgivable that I failed to protect her, and I'm sorry. I promise that I will not give up until you can accept me as your son-in-law."

"Do not expect to win my favor easily," Ganondorf responded, composed by Felious's calm reply. "If more harm comes to my daughter the only restitution I will accept is your life."

Felious swallowed the fear in his throat, but his head spun around at hearing Din's voice. "Dad, it's not his fault." She appeared at the doorway opposite the thrones, at the top of a staircase leading to the second floor. Her only garb was a thin, white dress, and the bandages wrapped around her arm.

"This is not a debate," Ganondorf scolded, his anger returning.

"Felious should not be punished for my reckless behavior," she disputed.

"Din, if I strive to be your husband, and one day a part of your family, I must also strive to take responsibility for your wellbeing," Felious interjected. "You do not need to blame yourself."

"Your words profess your understanding, where your actions have failed," Ganondorf remarked. "Din is my daughter, and as long as that remains true, her needs and safety are my responsibility."

"I'm not as naive as I was back then, Dad. I'm older and wiser now," Din said to convince her father.

"You admitted that you acted recklessly, and now you dare claim that you are wiser? Age has nothing to do with wisdom. You are inexperienced!"

"I was determined to take his life! I allowed that determination to blind all other logic," she admitted.

"As irrational as your mother! My direct orders were to slay Riju," he reminded sharply. "This discussion is over! You are forbidden from seeing Felious until I deem differently."

"Din, return to your room," Dora ordered, standing beside her husband. He was furious, and she held no doubt all of Gerudo town was aware.

"You can't keep me a prisoner!"

Felious glared at the king and queen. "Din and I have worked closely to lead the Yiga. You cannot just force us to stay apart. We aren't children!"

"Goddesses you are so stubborn," Din shouted. "You just couldn't wait for an excuse to control me again!" She stomped back to the master bedroom.

Ganondorf watched her disappear around the corner, and then his glare slid to Felious. "Get out of my sight," he growled.

The expression on Felious's face made it clear he longed to say more, to continue the debate, but he knew, at the time, it was pointless. He turned around and left the palace.

Dora remained standing when her husband sat in his throne. "What is the true reason you are doing this?" she asked bluntly, and turned to stare suspiciously at him from the corner of her eye.

"Felious needs to understand that I will not tolerate his futility. Din's safety is important. Once he has proven he can manage that, he will be worthy of joining the royal family in governing Hyrule."

"You manipulative bastard," Dora commented with a grin brightening her face. She leaned over the throne, with her hands on the armrests, and kissed him. "We need to attend the ceremony for the dead."

"Formalities," Ganondorf groaned. "The worst part of being a king."

The ceremony began at dusk. The Gerudo king might not have been eager to be present, but Dora was curious to know how the ceremony changed over the centuries. Bodies of the fallen, wrapped in cloth, were placed on a steel table. Before the cloth was lit with a torch, friends paid their respects. Only the quietest of whispers could be heard over the cracking and snapping of the fire. The cloth quickened the burning process, and helped decrease the nauseating smell caused by burning flesh. The ashes were carefully collected from the table and poured into an urn. The last farewells were said, and friends cast the ashes to the wind to join the sands. Finally, they cheered. Despite the sorrow, they shared happiness in life, and rejoiced. Death was just another journey, and it was their duty to provide a proper beginning.

Dora took advantage of the time to mingle with the Gerudo and Yiga. She needed to understand the growth in their companionship. She purposefully approached the ones that shot her the ugliest glares. Her concern was not to make them like her, or be friends, but she needed their respect and trust. Dora showed her gratitude to those helping to rebuild, and those who tended to the injured. At the end, she always reminded them how happy she was to be their queen, and that glory and victory awaited them.

Dora made a point to avoid Felious, until she was certain she visited with mostly everyone. She kept an eye on him, and watched him go about checking in with his Yiga clan. When he finished, he stood silent, feet apart and arms crossed, and watched the ceremony. He uttered a prayer for their souls. Dora walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Queen Ganondora," he greeted quietly, twisting to smile at her. "It is a beautiful night," he said, admiring the stars.

"Exceptional," she agreed, but moved straight to her purpose for meeting with him. "You seem to be unaware, so I have assumed Din never told you about the time she died."

"Din, died?" Felious questioned, turning his confused, yellow eyes to Dora. "I do not understand."

Dora folded her arms over her abdomen and slowly closed her eyes. "The reason Din has not told you is out of respect for her father." The soft fabric of the black, sleeveless dress she borrowed from Riju's wardrobe was soft and warm against her bare forearms. The neck was tall, almost up to her ears. The only exposed skin on her chest was a teardrop opening between her breasts. She loved the way it clung to her curves, and then hung loosely from her hips. "You must understand the risk I take in divulging this to you," she warned, opening her daring eyes to lock Felious's gaze.

He furrowed his brow. "If it's that confidential, why tell me at all?" he wondered.

"Having this knowledge will make a great deal of sense to why Ganondorf acts the way he does," Dora explained, tilted her head up proudly.

"Fine. I understand, and I'll deny knowing if he asks," Felious promised.

"Link killed Din with a light arrow that Ganondorf dodged. Din actually jumped in front of it to save me," Dora informed, her throat tightening. She pinched her lips together in order to continue. "She died in my arms. I might have her back, but the images, and their accompanying despair, are forever burned into my mind. Ganondorf used the Triforce to return her life, and rid her of Hylia."

"You mean, the goddess?"

"The same."

Felious quietly said, "That makes sense of a great many mysteries."

"If not for the power of the Triforce, Ganondorf and I would have lost our only child," Dora elaborated.

"Ganondorf is only trying to prevent history from repeating itself," Felious reasoned, at last pulling his eyes away to glance at the ground.

"Yes. If he is hard on you, it is only because he needs to be. He must have high expectations for a man who will one day swear an oath to defend his daughter's sanctity, and to cherish her forever. If you have a daughter, then you will understand that one day."

"Are you mad at me?" Felious asked, curiously.

"I'm not happy that Din was wounded, but I'm not convinced it was something you could have prevented. I expect you to try harder next time," she scolded.

He grinned with a full smile and laughed. "Yes, your majesty."

"One more thing. Din isn't just as reckless as I am, she is equally devoted. When she falls in love she does so completely, with her body, heart, and soul, just as I did when I fell for Ganondorf. This is another reason he is protective. Din loved the hero that ended up being her demise, and her heart was shattered when she learned their relationship was not able to continue. Ganondorf, and I, do not want to see her heart break again."

"Your majesty, I swear to you, I will never break her heart. I only want to see her happy," he said with the most sincerity.

"Good," Dora said with a grin. "A promise might work for me, but reveal your ambition in your actions and you will have no trouble in showing Ganondorf you are perfect for his daughter." She unfolded her arms and placed one hand on his shoulder. "And if I might ask you a favor, if Din mentions running away, let me know."

Bewildered, Felious responded, "I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Link mounted his steed he had hurriedly left behind near the Gerudo Canyon stables before the sea of sand, and galloped as fast as he could to retrace his steps back to Hyrule Castle. His journey was a blur of images and radical thoughts. None of his focus was on the road before him, just the tragedy behind.

The knight never once saw true combat, and the pictures imprinted in his mind were haunting. He only heard unreal stories of such chaos and destruction.

And that man.

Link was horrified by the blood lust in that man's evil eyes. Had he led those warriors to battle? Was he the one who orchestrated the attack? He wondered, the sensation of dread and despair, his vile threat, was that man Ganondorf? A chill traveled his spine, and tiny bumps caused small hairs on his neck to rise, similar to the sensation he experienced in the basement of Hyrule Castle. There was no doubt that man was the one from the Sacred Realm that Zelda was so concerned about, the man who was once a beast that terrorized Hyrule.

And Riju, her life so pointlessly ended. Did it need to be that way? What did Ganondorf gain? Link never felt so helpless. The least he could do was fulfill Madam Riju's dying request.

He stampeded through the center market and central Hyrule village, through the massive openings in the protective walls built around the people of Hyrule. Villagers rushed out of his path, and shouted curses for nearly trampling them. Link bounded over the bridge to cross the moat. The castle's front doors were straight ahead of him, but if he planned to reach Zelda in the quickest amount of time, he needed to drive his horse all the way up the twisting, sloping path, through gate houses and courtyards, to reach the sanctum at the end of the road.

Zelda's prayer to the statue of Hylia was interrupted. She gasped when Link barged in urgently. His pure blue eyes read of trauma and fear. Worried, Zelda asked, "Link, what has happened?"

"Gerudo Town, Riju," he began, but words failed him. He fell to his knees, his fingers curled tightly and pressed to his forehead. "I couldn't save her!" he cried.

Zelda clutched Link's shoulders and felt him trembling. "You must tell me everything," she encouraged, speaking soft but firm.

He stared into her gentle eyes. His body stiffened, and his overloaded emotions caused tears to burn at the brim of his eyes. "I will protect you Zelda," he swore, gripping his hands around her forearms. "I won't let that man hurt you!"

"Ganondorf?" Zelda gasped. "Link, you're frightening me."

Link swallowed the multitude of emotions swirling around in his mind. "Yes. Riju and I arrived at Gerudo Town, but it was already in shambles, over run by Ganondorf and the Yiga. Bodies lie strewn across the ground, some already dead, some dying, and too injured to move on their own. Blood of allies and enemies stained the sand. We were separated. Riju was overwhelmed by Yiga and he wounded her with his trident, but it was an arrow that killed her."

"Riju was right," Zelda whispered. "Ganondorf disappeared to the Yiga hideout, to rally them and attack Gerudo Town."

"There's one more thing, Princess Zelda," Link mentioned. "There was a woman fighting alongside one of the Yiga. I wounded her and Ganondorf said I struck his daughter."

Zelda's eyes widened, and Link watched the sunlight flooding in the room reflect from and brighten them. All he saw in them was confusion. "Daughter? There is no recorded history that he bore any children, only rumors."

"I ran away like a coward when he threatened to kill me. I should have stayed to fight," Link said, angry with himself.

"You are not a coward," Zelda asserted firmly. "You are the hero that can save Hyrule."

Link just stared at her in shock. He forced himself to breathe calmly.

"Yes. It has always been your destiny," she admitted. "I'm sorry I never told you."

He suddenly threw his arms around Zelda, and held her protectively. "I will eliminate this evil. I swear to defend you and this kingdom with my life."

She returned the hug with her arms around his waist, and gripped the tunic he wore. "I am afraid Link, but I am glad you are safe. I trust you. I believe in you. Now, you must make your way to the forest so that you can draw the Master Sword."


	11. Chapter 11

Gerudo Town was already heavily fortified with tall, thick walls, and two highly trained guards posted at each entry to deter, or deal with, intruders. At Ganondorf's orders, Felious instructed one Yiga archer to patrol along the top of each of the four walls. Those archers proved essential, when one caught sight of a large bird flying toward them from the north, over the highlands.

"Master Felious," the archer shouted. "Three Rito are descending on our location," he explained, as Felious swiftly climbed the ladder to stand atop the wall beside his comrade. The telescope only intensified the glare of the blazing sun, so he covered his eyes with his hand and peered up at the sky.

"Hold your fire," Felious ordered to stop the archer before he raised his bow to aim an arrow. "Allow her to land and escort her to the palace. She is welcome here, for now," Felious ordered, and rushed to the palace to prepare the king and queen for the arrival of their guest.

"Our best option for attack would be to position our infantry above Zora's Domain, here," the Gerudo commander advised, pointing at a recent map of Hyrule. Around the table with her gathered the king, queen, and princess of the Gerudo. They were all donned in part by their armor from the day before. "The closer we are to the water, the less advantage we have."

"A fair suggestion," Dora said, being generous with her words. "You have forgotten one detail, unless this beautiful piece of art has changed since last I was there. Most of the domain, specifically the throne room, is protected by a large roof. They might not be able to see us, but our attacks will be ineffective," she pointed out.

"A shame to destroy such an architectural wonder," Ganondorf commented idly, tracing the forests and paths leading away from the mountains behind Zora's Domain. "If we do not attack from behind, they will see us coming from miles away, through Zora's River and its connecting branches. A few well placed bombs and magic attacks should have that roof crumbling upon its occupants," he said with a sick smirk.

Dora straightened up from leaning over the map and said surprised, "That's destructive, especially for you."

"If I left matters in your hands, my queen, we would all rush to our deaths," Ganondorf chuckled. She cast a glare to him from the side.

"There may be some cave systems that lead to Zora's Domain that we can utilize," Din advised, stepping up beside her mom and dad. "Besides, if we can force them to flee into the water, Mom and I can knock out most of them with lightning arrows."

All four sets of eyes shifted to the palace entrance when Felious appeared at the top of the stairs. The grin on his face was hidden behind his mask, but obvious by his tone. "My apologies for interrupting, but you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Dora countered with a hearty chuckle. "No one visits the King and Queen of Evil of their own choosing."

Ganondorf dismissed the Gerudo commander with a gesture, and then said to Felious, "Speak plainly."

"Aishea, the leader of the Rito," he announced. "She and two servants just arrived. I'll cut off my own fingers and eat them if she has not come to swear her allegiance."

Din scrunched up her face in disgust at the envisioning the bloody mess he would create by dismantling his hand. "I think that might be a tad extreme."

Ganondorf shot his daughter a glare, and then crossed his arms over his chest. He stood as firm as a stone statue. Neither he nor Dora were familiar with the Rito, nor possessed much knowledge of their history and culture. He worried the lack of information might impede his negotiation with her.

Cackling laughter resonated around the room. Dora watched Aishea gaze around the walls in wonder as she approached the table set up in the center of the main room. She and her servants were every bit bird. The only trace of a humanoid characteristic was the way the tips of their large, feathered wings spread open like fingers. The plumes of feathers atop their head were styled differently to resemble hair. Aishea's was a blend of black, blue, and green. Her eyes were perfectly oval, and her teal pupils filled most of the space. Her orange beak was thick, decorated with diamonds, and curved down to a point that was dipped in black. She wore a yellow dress, with a strap around her neck, which clung to her long torso and ended at the bend in her legs where her talons began. Chains decorated with small gems dangled around her ankles.

Dora was not impressed. She rested her hand on her left hip and scoffed.

"Your majesties," Aishea greeted, and bowed to one knee graciously, with her wings spread out to reveal their full, radiant beauty.

Ganondorf found himself mesmerized by the odd glow and sparkle of Aishea's pure black feathers, like falling stars in the darkest night. Her servants were plain by comparison.

"I have long anticipated your return, my king," she exclaimed, righting her stance and stepping closer.

Felious darted in front of her and warned, "For your safety, I'd stay back unless otherwise permitted."

"Of course. How incredibly rude of me! I have not properly introduced myself. I am Aishea, the leader of the Rito Tribes," she met regally.

Din smiled at her charm.

"Ah, your daughter is just as beautiful as the stories portray," Aishea said, glancing from Din to Ganondorf to see how they received her compliment.

"Well, thank you," Din replied.

"I doubt you came all this way to offer meager flattery, for it falls on deaf ears," Ganondorf remarked.

"Yes, why have you sought an audience with the Demon King?" Dora wondered with a poisonous tone, as if she needed to remind Aishea of her husband's true nature.

Dora did not miss the brief glare that flashed in Aishea's eyes. A more friendly expression returned when she said, "It is my desire to personally congratulate you on the conquering of Gerudo Desert, as well as your return to Hyrule without that beast. That monster of destruction was really not fitting for a man of your intelligence," she ended in words that nearly cooed.

Dora's fingers tensed around her hip. Din noticed this slight change and swiftly moved to her mother's side to prevent her from taking brash action. She curled her fingers over Dora's shoulders, and, thinking on her feet, proudly said, "My father's return is a direct result of the efforts of this dedicated woman. She made it possible for Dad to conquer that beast, and nearly gave her life to escape the Sacred Realm."

Ganondorf was curious about Din's sudden input, but ignored her reaction for the time.

"I never expected any less from you, Queen Ganondora," Aishea said, her tone less kind, as if the praise was forced. "Your husband is a lucky man."

"The return of the desert to my command is but a small victory to a larger goal. I will claim all that rightfully belongs to me," he announced.

"That is precisely why I am here," she explained, her tone flipping back to sincere. "Now, with pleasantries aside, I have come to offer my support to the winning royal family."

"Yes," Felious hissed, making a fist and thrusting it into the air. He was silenced by a glare from Ganondorf.

Aishea appeared slightly confused, so Ganondorf went on to explain. "Felious has informed me of the way in which you achieved leadership of the Rito tribes. All of that is nothing more than gossip. Tell me in your own words how you succeeded," he ordered.

"My father was the elder of the Rito, old and wise, feeble and weak. The Rito live freely in the skies. I have no intention of threatening their ways, but I knew that if the great King of Evil returned, my father would join Zelda to fight against you," Aishea explained, full of passion. "I was not about to stand for that. I've always been fond of the legend of Ganon, and my dream has always been to join you, were I alive for your return. To make this happen, one day while flying home from Hyrule Castle, I caused him to crash and his injuries killed him. Now, since I have control, I can convince the Rito to aid your conquest."

Dora solidified her decision not to trust Aishea, and already knew Ganondorf would take full advantage for as long as she proved useful. The Gerudo Queen's eyes drifted to the map of Hyrule, and a perfect plan formed in her mind. Perhaps Ganondorf already saw it in his complex brain, but she reached over and tapped his hand to gain his attention.

"Taking command of the Rito was a wise decision," Ganondorf commended, and moved his eyes to follow Dora's gaze to the map. "My trust is not so easily won, but I have a task that, if successful, you will earn my favor."

"Anything you need, your majesty. I am at your service," Aishea admitted, her tone on the edge of a sultry growl.

Dora did not fight her loathsome glare that fell on Aishea.

"Zora's Domain is our next target," Ganondorf informed. "Their position puts us at a strategic disadvantage. Your ability of flight would give us the upper hand."

"Zelda has already sent word to myself, King Sidon, and Chief Yunobo of your arrival, so they are undoubtedly preparing for battle," Aishea pointed out.

"That's precisely why a swift attack will be our only course to victory," Ganondorf exclaimed.

"If we can design a mechanism to help the Rito carry Mom and I, we can fire upon them from the air with lightning arrows," Din added with excitement.

"An excellent idea, princess. I always heard you and your mother had the keenest sight of the entire kingdom," Aishea praised.

Din smiled, but Dora frowned. "How do you benefit?" the queen asked, her tone dark.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied in rhetoric. "When Ganondorf takes kingship of Hyrule, I do not want to be on the team that opposed him. My people will be better off for it. Anyway, I've always admired his work of manipulating the Twilight people, slaying the sages to remove the power from the Master Sword, and your mastery of the Triforce to name only a few. Zelda doesn't deserve such power."

"I completely agree," Ganondorf said, lowering his arms from his chest at last. "I am the only one capable of wielding such power."

"You're absolutely right," Aishea consented with a pleasant smile.

Felious felt the conversation ended on a tense note. He clapped his hands together and stepped forward. "Then it's decided?"

"Yes. The Yiga and I will be prepared for the Zora to take to land once bombarded by lightning arrows. They will be cornered, and may either choose to die or serve me," Ganondorf informed.

"The only fair choices, your majesty," Aishea chimed in.

Ganondorf ignored her, which was Dora's only respite. "Felious, have the warriors prepared to begin marching tomorrow morning, so that we are beyond the Great Plateau by noon. We need a day to reach the mountain, and another day to climb. Aishea, have your warriors meet us at Shatterback Point the night after tomorrow. In three days time, we attack."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going to be judged by a tree?" Link questioned skeptically.

The day was blessed with perfect weather, not a cloud in the sky, breezy, and the setting sun was warm on their backs. He and Princess Zelda led a battalion of brave Hylian Knights away from their home to guard against evil.

"Link, do not be so disrespectful," Zelda scolded. "The Great Deku Tree has witnessed the rise of many heroes. The forest is a place where, as long as the Deku Tree lives, Ganon's magic will never permeate. The Master Sword is safest there. The Sacred Grove is at the end of a mysterious path through the Lost Woods. If you stray, you'll end up back where you began."

"That could become frustrating," he sighed.

"Exactly, it's intended to test the hero," she explained with supreme dignity. "Only one with the soul of the hero and a courageous heart may overcome this trial."

"Zelda, were you afraid of the sealing power?" he wondered innocently. "Were you afraid of the responsibility, or that you wouldn't be granted the power at all?"

The Princess of Hyrule fell silent. The rhythmic beat of two dozen horses combined with the clinking of armor sang a sour prelude to death and violence. Before long, she would lead the knights to Zora's Domain and Link would face his journey in the woods alone. Leaving Hyrule took one day longer than Zelda felt was wise, but it was wiser not to rush such important preparations. They left that morning, but leading over fifty soldiers made for a slow pace. "Yes," she finally admitted. "For all my inherited wisdom, for all the tomes I've scoured to learn the theories of the sealing power, nothing can prepare me to face the evil that we are destined to fight. My mother said that it choked all of Hyrule, so how one person is meant to overcome such powerful hate seems impossible. That, Link, is why I need your courage."

He felt a surge in his core, a mixture of fear and adrenaline. "I am afraid too. Afraid of losing you and everyone else I love, of losing my home. I am not afraid to stand up and fight."

Zelda smiled warmly. "You truly are the light that will guide us through the darkness."

Link felt reassured by her smile and her words. Suddenly, he jerked the reins that brought his horse to an abrupt stop. He thrust his arm out to his side and said, "Wait!" The knights obeyed his signal.

She saw the rays of the sun twinkling at her from against a moving object ahead. When the glare was gone, and the object turned, she gasped. "Moblins." Her eyes frantically scanned the wilderness to either side of the trail. The moblin camp blocked their way to the bridge closest to Zora's Domain. The only other bridge was further north, and only reachable by traveling half way back to Hyrule. Zelda searched either side of them and all she found were mountains. Guiding such a large group of people up and around the mountains would be difficult, and leave them vulnerable. "Do you see a way around?" she whispered.

"Yes, but not for all these people. More than likely the enemy has scouts in the mountains. There are two moblins and three bokoblins, only one of them an archer. The best choice is to fight," Link reasoned aloud.

Zelda debated his dangerous decision. "With Ganondorf in Hyrule, these monsters grow stronger. They may prove formidable," she reminded.

"It will be dusk in an hour. A wise woman once advised against continuing our journey at night. We might make our way around in small groups, but at the cost of time we do not have. When we reach safety, it will be dark and camp will not be prepared. We can kill these monsters, take their camp, food, and shelter," he explained persuasively.

She sighed, reviewing the situation. Link's words were in her mind before he spoke. Hearing them helped her cast aside the fear that prevented her from forming a strategy to prevent loss of life. If Ganon's creatures already gathered in groups during the hours of light, there was no doubt the minions of darkness were stronger and more confident. "Link, divide the soldiers into teams, at least five per enemy. Have the archers move out front in striking range. After the archers fire, you will lead the knights to the skirmish," Zelda ordered. He turned his horse to walk among the soldiers and quickly deliver her instructions.

The knot in her stomach made of dread grew tighter and larger for every sword she heard slide from its sheath.

"Ready?" Link asked in a positive tone, appearing at her side.

"Yes," she answered, tightening her grip on the reins. He raised his hand in the air to signal the archers to move forward.

Zelda's eyes glanced at the knight's faces as they marched into formation. Was she sending them to their deaths? Did it need to be that way? Was there no other option? A voice in the back of her mind told her the answer was obvious. Some of her people might die, that there was no other way. The voice was brutally honest, but she had learned to listen. Her thoughts were disturbed by a touch on her gloved hand. She stared, alarmed, only to find Link's right hand offered her comfort and condolence. For him, she needed to be strong for him and for herself. Zelda raised her right hand to the sky, and she called upon her power, the power of the Triforce, to offer a shield for each of her knights. "Fire," she shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

The world was peaceful, serenaded by the beautiful symphony of owls, crickets, frogs, and other creatures of the night. The Yiga moved swiftly through the woods, keeping up a steady pace with their king. Since departing that morning, they covered more miles than seemed humanly possible. Despite Dora's reluctance to agree on traveling by foot, it proved beneficial. Most of the shortcuts they took were impassable on horseback.

Din stuck beside her mom, often copying her agile movements to swiftly leap from one tree to another using the branches. Felious held back to avoid causing any internal conflict. He noticed Dora's usual temper was loaded with a short fuse ever since Aishea arrived. Her mood seemed to brighten momentarily when the Yiga presented their king with new armor suitable for an average climate. This new armor consisted of a midnight blue, full metal chest with holes for his arms, matching metal tassets on a thick belt, leg guards for over his new boots, and golden gauntlets with staggered protection that ended in sharp claws over every finger. Dark, fully padded shirt and pants were worn underneath. The set was complete with a full neck and shoulder guard, and an attached cape, proudly bearing the Gerudo symbol, which reached his legs. There were a dozen straps for Dora to fasten and tighten, but the finished product left her knees wobbling with desire.

Their swift progress to Zora's Domain, practically from one end of Hyrule to another, was brought to an abrupt stop when a glowing Rito alighted on the ground directly in front of Ganondorf. He held his fist in the air to signal all to halt. "Your feathers are coated with finely ground luminous stone," he stated.

"Very clever, your majesty," the Aishea said with glee and clapped her wings.

"Not very wise considering you became a beacon in the night sky," Dora added coldly, slipping her fingers into Ganondorf's hand when she appeared at his side. "I watched you approach from miles away. You came from the direction of Death Mountain, not Hebra Peak," she said, her tone suspicious.

Aishea hesitated to answer, but not because she needed to hide the truth, because she needed a proper response to such a vile accusation. "Perhaps you will change that icy tone when you finally listen to what I have to say!"

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect?" the queen snapped.

" _Ganondora_ ," the King of Evil scolded. The volume of his dominant voice silenced the world.

Dora tore her hand out of his, and turned to him with a glare of fury. He shot her with a disapproving gaze, just before she marched away, but not so far she was unable to eavesdrop.

"Aishea, continue," Ganondorf ordered.

"Thank you, my liege. Your wife is certainly a handful," Aishea remarked.

"That is my business," he corrected sharply.

"Yes, of course," she said nervously, and moved on. "My scouts and I discovered a battalion of Hylian Knights fighting a group of moblins at a small camp by Crenel Hills. I'd wager they are moving to Zora's Domain. Zelda was with them."

"And Link, no doubt," Felious stepped up, adding his opinion. "If they are passing through the hills, the bridge that crosses Hylia River leads to a road that splits, either to Zora's Domain, Death Mountain…"

"Or the Sacred Grove, where the Master Sword sleeps," Din finished with excitement, and stood beside Felious.

Ganondorf closed his eyes, and lowered his head in thought. "Zelda will escort Link to the Lost Woods, and then lead her knights to Zora's Domain, which they may well reach tomorrow night." He gazed forward suddenly, coming to an important decision. "We must proceed with haste. Our goal is to reach Ploymous Mountain before the sun rises and attack tomorrow when the sun descends after reaching the highest point in the sky."

"All night," Din whined.

"I will hurry home to inform my soldiers that it is necessary to move plans along faster than anticipated. We will be prepared to attack," Aishea said dutifully.

"What about Link?" Din wondered. "He is already going after the Master Sword !"

"I am aware of that, _daughter_ ," Ganondorf said with a snarl. "No one is to attempt to end the hero's life, especially you," he said, focusing his eyes on Din after scanning the others behind him. "Is that clear?"

She glared at him with contempt and marched away to find her mom.

Ganondorf sighed, frustrated.

Felious laughed. "Now I know who Din inherited all of her fire from. It's true that Dora burns brighter than any Gerudo in history. The castle must have been an interesting place while you called it home."

"It is still home, the home that was wrongfully taken from us," Ganondorf said quietly. "Growing up in a small community of women was not enough to prepare me for the two of them. With Hylia vanquished for a time, and no hero gallivanting around Hyrule, our life as the royal family would have been dull if not for my family," he said, strangely human. "Zelda, the hero, goddesses, none of them could ever hope to destroy me forever, but my family might possess that power."

Felious chuckled, but Aishea was not amused. "Your family, more than anyone, should be willing to obey your law to the letter. The people closest to you should never question your orders. If your own wife and daughter only complicate matters, are they worth the trouble?"

Felious was shocked, but the Demon King addressed her rude comments before he could gather his thoughts.

Ganondorf only snorted. "You are truly ignorant," he scoffed. "We have wasted enough time. Let's move," he ordered.

Aishea was taken aback by his cold words. She glared at him as he walked by. Seconds later, she and her scouts bolted straight into the sky.

Din and Dora were the last to fall in line at the back as the tail. The air between them was full of friction because of their escalated anger. Din was first to break the silence. "Why are you so spiteful toward Aishea?"

"This is not the time or the place for that discussion, Din. Drop it," Dora demanded.

"No! I won't. She has been nothing but kind and helpful, but you have held a grudge since you laid eyes on her. What is your problem?" she inquired directly.

Dora stopped with her eyes straight ahead. Din paused with her and watched the others march ahead. She worried she may have crossed the line and prepared to be struck on the mouth.

Once a fair distance was between them and the Yiga, Dora explained, "I do not trust her."

"Just because she gives us compliments?" Din asked in disbelief.

"No," Dora hissed. "Keep your voice down. Have you already forgotten she killed her own father to take power, something you have never even tried? What is to stop her from trying to kill us?"

"She wouldn't," her daughter said stubbornly.

"Don't be so naive," she warned. "I am fully aware Ganondorf is not fooled by her charm, and that I am allowing my anger to get the better of me, but I… I know the game she plays. I'm Gerudo. Even if he sees through her deception, I still burn in knowing a woman would attempt to steal my husband, or seduce him."

"Is this because of-?"

"Hush! Do not, under any circumstances, say that name!"

Din grinned deviously. "Nab-"

Dora's hand snapped out and covered her daughter's mouth. "I will tickle you," she threatened.

After giggling, Din moved her mom's hand from her face and said, "I swear, I won't. Just don't tickle me."

"No promises," Dora said, but she was satisfied. With the matter settled, she walked forward with a quick pace to catch up to the pack.

Din caught up right behind her when she inquired, "Mom, why don't you go after Link and Zelda?"

"Nothing would bring me greater pleasure and satisfaction. Well, some things do, but very few," Dora admitted with a chuckle.

"Ew. Mom. No," Din said, contorting her face as if she ate sour food.

Solemnly, Dora continued, "When you have an enemy whom you loathe and despise as greatly as your father and I do Link and Zelda, nothing less than utterly destroying them will suffice."

"Even at the risk of your own lives? Or mine?" she inquired.

"Yes," Dora answered, reaching the Gerudo at the end of the caravan. She looked at Din with an expression of melancholy and added, "I pray you never endure true suffering as we have." Before Din could say more, Dora sped up to move to the front of the line.

Din moved slowly, her mind wandering to how badly her parents must have suffered to harbor such hate, and on the descendants even of the ones who originally inflicted their pain. She was interrupted when Aishea dropped from the sky beside her, startling her.

"Is everything well, Din?" the Rito inquired kindly.

"Oh. Yes. Everything is fine," Din answered, bringing her thoughts into focus.

"Are you certain? Your father seemed really angry," she remarked with concern.

Din chuckled. "That's different from any other time? No, he just doesn't want me to get hurt. I respect that, even if I don't agree."

"Hurt?" Aishea laughed. "How could a strong, independent woman such as yourself come to harm?"

"Heh, you have no idea. I've battled with the hero before, and it never ends well," Din admitted.

"Aw. That was so long ago, was it not?"

"Yes, but-"

"You've matured and grown stronger since then, haven't you?" Aishea asked, reaching a wing out to rest it on Din's shoulder.

"Well, yes," she answered, feeling more confident.

Aishea smiled warmly. "You organized the Yiga. You've survived through the ages. When your family became divided, you stood strong and kept moving forward, never letting the harsh words of others hold you back," she said, her voice thick with encouragement. "If you ask me, I think your father underestimates your strength."

Din furrowed her brow, trying to convince herself Aishea was wrong.

"I think you can take Link, and what better time than now? He is going to be alone, searching for the Master Sword. If you take that road," Aishea said, pointing with the tip of her wing to the north, "you'll catch up to him. If you hurry, you can reach him before he even draws the Master Sword."

Din shook her head slowly with her eyes stuck gazing off toward the forest. "No. I shouldn't."

"I can tell you don't believe that," Aishea said with a pleasant laugh.

"I would love to take out Link, to get him out of the picture for good, but I'd be disobeying Dad," Din reasoned, having a difficult time convincing herself it was a bad idea.

"You said he does not want you to go because you will get hurt. I believe he is wrong, and you can take this opportunity to prove it. Bring him Link's head, and your strength will be undeniable," Aishea said, wrapping her wing around Din's shoulders to face her in the right direction. "I believe in you."

Din confirmed her bow, quiver, and sword were attached to her body. She stared off in the direction that her dad, mom, and Felious traveled, and then turned her head toward the road leading in the other direction. "Aishea, if something does happen, tell my parents I love them."

"I promise," Aishea whispered sincerely.

Din inhaled a deep breath, and then disappeared into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Ganondorf heard the light steps of his wife swiftly approaching from the back of the group, and found comfort when her hand slid against his palm to intertwine their fingers. He gripped her hand firmly.

"We're moving all night," she stated, more than she questioned.

He glanced at her with a smirk. "There is no rest for the wicked, my queen."

"I'm… sorry, about my behavior," Dora said quietly, her eyes on her feet.

"An apology?" he mocked. "That's not in your nature."

"You're making this difficult," she scowled. "It's Aishea, she just reminds me of someone," she confessed.

"Dora, I know you all too well. Do you truly believe I'm oblivious?" he asked, insulted.

"I never doubted you. Even after a lifetime, I still get defensive," she explained.

"We have discussed this at length in the past. As with her, none of it is significant to me," he reassured.

Dora squeezed his hand, and stepped closer so that she could rest her head on his padded shoulder. "What happened, something like that, sticks with you forever," she said solemnly.

He rested his arm around her back and his fingers clutched her waist. "We only need to keep her around for a short while. Just try not to start a fight before her usefulness runs out," he requested.

"I'll try."

Felious was in pace with the king and queen directly in front of him, and the conversation he heard brought a smile to his face. In that moment, he learned exactly why the two of them were perfect for each other. It was a glimpse into the secret love that Ganondorf stored in his dark heart for this one woman. Felious's thoughts turned to Din, and just how incredible he felt around her.

Din was not caught up with them yet, but he figured she needed more time to cool off. That was what he assumed at first, until she never came to find him and he became worried. He held back from the mass of people working their way around the mountain. Dora managed to make peace with Ganondorf. Felious was sure they had made up hundreds of times over the course of their lives. It was odd that Din was not yet with her parents, the two people she admired more than anyone in Hyrule.

His worry grew to panic when the last of the Yiga passed and Din was not among them. He thrust his fist toward the ground and cursed. There was little wonder where it was Din ran to. She was all too eager to rid her family of the hero, and this was the perfect chance. Despite her father's direct orders, was she defiant enough to chase after Link alone? Felious easily knew the answer. Or did someone convince her it was a good idea? He needed to hope she was not foolish enough to be goaded into such a reckless decision.

His first instinct was to go straight after her. He hesitated when he remembered Dora's request to be informed if Din ever considered or discussed running away. Her strange favor suddenly made perfect sense. Perhaps the princess was guilty of something similar in the past. Felious needed to bring Din home without making Dora worry, or add to her current stress. He could locate Din and bring her back to the camp before anyone realized they were missing. The situation provided a good opportunity to earn Ganondorf's blessing, but Din's safety was most important. Felious rushed away, toward the Sacred Grove, taking deep breaths to avoid panic at the thought of his fate if he reached her too late.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good luck, Link," Zelda whispered, holding his hands and staring into his blue eyes that reminded her of a clear summer sky.

Link smiled charmingly. "I will see you soon. This isn't goodbye. I will join you in Zora's Domain once I have the Master Sword."

Zelda laughed nervously. She felt silly to worry she might never see him again, but the fear was all too real. "You're right. I'm over thinking the situation."

"Who can blame you? That's your job," he pointed out.

"Just promise me one thing," she said, a smile brightening her face.

"Anything," he said, eager to hear her request.

"You won't do anything reckless," she said sternly.

He laughed. "Well, I will try my best. Sometimes that's the only way to finish the task."

"Avoid being reckless long enough to come home," she said, serious.

Still smiling, Link replied, "I will. I promise. I'll give the Deku Tree your regards," he said, and tore himself away before Zelda demanded to go with him.

"Bye," she whispered, slightly wiggling her fingers in an attempt to wave. The princess felt as if her entire heart walked away from her. It took all the strength she possessed to face the brave knights of her kingdom, and mount her horse to lead them along the Zora River.

Link fought the tears burning his eyes. His facade to reassure Zelda was flawless, and it worked. The last thing he wanted to do was be apart, especially after he witnessed Riju's death. The vision played in his mind, and in his nightmares it was Zelda on the end of that trident, or taking that cursed arrow. Leaving her to march to Zora's Domain, where Ganondorf could be waiting for her to arrive, was difficult. Link shook his head, trying to escape the devastating thoughts. He turned his focus to the thick forest laid out before him. Fog seeped between the thick tree trunks. Fairies of every color shined brightly, and bounced along to a rhythm he was unable to hear. Link stepped beyond the threshold of the forest and carefully made his way through the maze of the Lost Woods.

He was stunned by the appearance of a woodland creature, accompanied by a small, barely audible pop. "Come," it called, in a strange, childish voice. The creature appeared to be made of tree bark, in the form of a log small enough to kindle a fire. A long, red leaf was worn like a mask to make a face. The forest dweller disappeared, and then when Link stepped forward, he noticed it a few yards in front of him. "Come! Follow the Koroks," it said, excited.

"Koroks," Link exclaimed. He grinned, but also struggled to believe his own eyes. The other knights talked about the magical forest creatures as if they were only a myth. Not Zelda, she always spoke of them as if she once visited them in person. They were exactly as she described.

Link rushed forward to follow the magical Koroks. As he caught up to one, it vanished, and a different one reappeared far ahead, but still within sight. He did his best to focus only on the Koroks, and trust them since the forest was their home. Giving too much attention to his mysterious surroundings left him with doubt. The path was straight, and then he followed the Koroks left, left again, and then right. Link feared he might be running in pointless circles, and then he was led through a large, hollow tree trunk and short cave. The tree creatures sped up, until Link sprinted to keep up with their pace.

Suddenly, he was illuminated by the pale morning sun. He halted so abruptly he nearly fell forward, but stabilized by circling his arms. Link looked up and his breath was stolen. Directly in front of him, within arm's reach, was the blue hilt and glistening blade of the Master Sword.

"Ah, you have arrived."

The deep voice echoing between the trees startled Link, and he fell to the ground. He brushed the dirt from his lips and side of his face with the back of his gauntlet. "Who's there?" he asked as he rose from his knees to his feet.

"The guardian of the Master Sword," was the booming response.

Link stared in shock at the working mouth, which moved with the spoken words, formed by the bark of the tree as large as Hyrule Castle. He further searched the tree's massive trunk and found the shape of eyes and a nose. "Wow," he breathed finally.

A dozen Koroks leaped from the branches at the tree top and descended slowly by hanging from magical leaves that spun to help them hover. They giggled at Link's surprise.

"It's the hero!"

"He's here!"

"Hooray!"

Their cheer was contagious enough to make Link laugh. The pedestal for the Master Sword was nestled between the thick roots of the giant of a tree. Link stepped toward the blade, but his head was tilted up to watch the mystical forest spirits. "Great Deku Tree, I have need of the Master Sword," he explained bravely.

"I sense the return of darkness, and it is not alone," the Deku Tree said gravely. His bark snapped and groaned to shift into a concerned expression.

"Already the Gerudo have fallen under his control and Riju…"

"You and Zelda carry a heavy burden. Together, you two can unify this vast kingdom to fight back this evil and seal it away," he said, speaking slowly and with purpose.

"How many people will die, Great Deku Tree?" Link pleaded. "Will Zelda survive?"

The tree's response came without hesitation. "Ganon may possess phenomenal power, but that is not enough. He once fought his battles alone, denying even those most loyal to him. It is a mistake he often makes. If he learns, and accepts, that his greatest strength comes when his followers are united, he will be unstoppable, and I fear Hyrule may fall. If your enemy is divided, Hyrule will emerge victorious."

Link barely nodded in agreement, deep in thought on the ancient tree's wisdom.

"Take the sword, and take it with all your courage," the Deku Tree said humbly. "The hero's spirit has risen within you to aid our goddess, Hylia. I only pray that you return safely once the fighting has ended."

The hero placed his feet firmly on either side of the pedestal, and wrapped his hands around the worn hilt. He gave a mighty tug, expecting resistance, but the blade slid smoothly from the stone with a sweet song.

A panicked, shrill voice of a Korok interrupted Link's sacred moment. The Deku Tree asked, "What is the matter, child?"

"An evil one is here!"

"In the forest?" Link interjected. "Is it Ganondorf?"

"I sense the presence as well, though it is not strong enough to be the Demon King. Link, you must remove this darkness from the woods. With the Master Sword drawn, the fog will be lifted, the magic of the Lost Woods will fade, and the grove will be easily found!"


	16. Chapter 16

Din eagerly tipped back her cupped hands to drink the fresh water from the bubbling brook.

She reached the entrance to the forest in good time, but finding it was no challenge. Her first goal was to quench her thirst. The water flowing through the forest was rumored to possess healing effects. Either she deeply believed the myth, or it was true, because her achy, tired muscles were revitalized after swallowing only a gulp of the water from the springs. She continued slowly forward, stepping carefully over tree roots that invaded the narrow path. The unique beauty of the forest constantly distracted her from her goal. The rich aromas of the different woods of the trees, the mixed scents of a variety of flowers, and the moist soil squishing under her feet were all rare experiences. The air was cool, but the sun that managed to break through between the thick leaves was warm. She turned in a slow circle with her arms outstretched to savor the environment as if it were the first and last time she might have the chance to experience it.

Din detected no sign of Link. From the selection of paths before her, she chose the closest one to search for the Master Sword. After only moving a quarter mile through the forest, she became aware of being watched, and started to wonder if Link already retrieved the sword. She knew of the forest's dense fog, but it was absent. The paths were all intended to make anyone but the hero lost forever, but none of that magic seemed present either.

The crack of a tree branch and rustling of a bush caught her attention. She stood entirely still, and even held her breath. Din isolated the sound with her trained ears and heard fast, steadily approaching footsteps, so she swiftly climbed and hid within a tree. Situated at the top of the trunk where the branches grew, she readied her bow and an arrow. Running toward her, from the thick woods ahead, was a blonde Hylian, distinguished by tall ears, wearing a tunic of royal blue with chainmail underneath, and a cowl with the hood tilted back. In his right hand was his shield with Zelda's royal family crest, and the Master Sword in his left.

The princess narrowed her gaze to focus, and launched her arrow at his face.

Link heard the strum of the bow string being released. Instinctively, he yanked his shield up and dropped to one knee simultaneously. The arrow head was deflected by the shield with a ting.

"Who are you?" he yelled. He began to rise, and peered over his shield. "Why are you here?"

Din replaced her bow on her back. To answer Link, she lunged from the tree and brandished her sword midair. The momentum of her leap and her fall built up a large amount of strength behind her swing. When she landed in front of him, Din's blade collided against the Master Sword, sending sparks where the steel intersected. The pure energy resonating from the blade of evil's bane made her grimace.

"You?" he exclaimed in disbelief when he met her fierce yellow eyes. Her angry sneer made him flashback to when Ganondorf approached him with the promise of death in his eyes. Link shoved his sword toward her, and forced her back to create space between them. "You're his daughter. What is your name?"

She rushed at him in response. This time she held back out of reach and extended her arm to strike at his unprotected left arm. He twisted at the waist and used his shield to block.

Link realized he would receive no answers from her, and shifted his feet to an offensive stance. Din's style was aggressive, but elegant. Her strikes were powerful, but she moved gracefully. Behind every sword attack was a leg to deliver a swift kick. Only a minute into her tense battle with Link, she heard someone approaching from the way she just came. She wondered if someone followed her, and if so, who?

It was no sword that joined her fight, but a mighty gust of wind. Link was knocked on his backside by the gale, and looked up in confusion. The attack did not originate from the girl, so where? He found the answer when a man dressed in a red and black uniform, wearing a mask painted with the inverted Sheikah symbol, grabbed the girl's arm and tried to wrench her away.

"Din, we must go," Felious urged. She shook her head, but otherwise ignored him, and continued her relentless attack on Link.

He thrust out his shield to block and scurried back. "Din? You share your name with the Goddess of Power?"

She crossed her arm over her chest, her sword high up over her shoulder. "Yes! Din Dragmire, and you will learn to tremble in fear at the sound of my family's name!"

"Din!" the Yiga yelled, as he released her arm and swung fiercely for Link's head. The hero met her sword and parried.

"I am not leaving," she growled, spinning out of reach of Link's parry, "without his head!"

"You are so stubborn!" Felious jumped forward, bringing his long katana crashing down upon Link.

"Hey, now wait a minute," the hero tried to interrupt. There was no time, because both Din and her companion attacked.

The hero played a defensive game, especially when the Yiga swung his sword apparently at nothing, and a burst of wind exploded toward him. In dodging one of those attacks, Din's knee met hard with Link's abdomen. He coughed and retreated until the pain passed.

"Ganondorf ordered us not to follow him, and not to kill him," the Yiga said, adamant about leaving.

"Then why are you here? Did Dad send you?" Din snapped.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt," he answered, defensively.

"So, you don't believe in me either?" she yelled, hurt and insulted.

Link returned before Felious could respond, and began an offensive wave of attacks on Din. "If you are my enemy's daughter, then I will begin to weaken him by taking your life."

Din struck low toward Link's left side in a brief opening, and the hero parried with a shield thrust that met with Din's torso. She stumbled, unprepared for Link's high attack. Felious spun his sword around and back up directly in front of Din, to meet Link's sword and block the attack. The sword's met with a clang.

Din remembered to breathe, but it came in short, quick gasps of fear. Their swords seemed to hang in suspension inches from her face for the time it took for a thought to pass. The Master Sword nearly collided with her neck before Felious knocked it aside. The blade's power permeated her at such a close range, and even for such a short period her head throbbed. Link was stunned that he missed, which left an opening for Felious to smash a fist into his face. Before the hero recovered, Felious snatched Din's hand and led her toward the exit of the forest.

They reached the tree line in a hurry, and Din spun around to face the forest. Hurriedly, she traded out her sword for her bow, and slid an arrow with red feathers out of the quiver.

Link emerged from the forest as Din released the arrow into the air. The tip lodged into the bark of a tree trunk on impact, and burst into wild flames that immediately consumed the tree.

"You devious little…" Felious started.

"Run!" Din yelled, spinning around to put her back to the burning forest. The pair proved lighter on their feet, and escaped inside a cave toward the end of the mountain side. They listened for Link's footsteps to run by and disappear in the distance.

The silence wore on Din, allowing her thoughts to run rampant, leading her to weep uncontrollably. Felious leaned toward her, wrapped his arms protectively around her torso, and pulled her close to offer his comfort. "Why can't I just kill him?" she cried into his chest. "Dad is going to be so furious!"

Felious chuckled, patting the back of her head tenderly. "You are brave, that's certain. You most definitely have the skill to take out this new hero. In fact, I wholeheartedly believe you can defeat him, but it's not your place."

"Mom said," she sniffled, "that killing him is not enough. I wonder what they intend to do."

Felious tried his best to sound kind when he wondered, "If you knew that, why did you go after him anyway?"

Shamefully, she admitted, "Aishea said that Dad doesn't believe I'm strong enough, and I wanted to prove him wrong."

"That conniving bird!" Felious cursed, and stepped back from Din. "Leave it to her to drive a wedge between your family." He slid his hand down her arm until he grabbed her fingers.

"What do you mean?" she wondered, following him as he peaked out of the cave.

The hero was nowhere to be seen, so Felious started toward the mountain to meet up with the Yiga. "If you believe Aishea is honorable, you need to search beyond her kind words. Even your dad is entirely aware that she is merely a temporary ally. All she means to do is weaken your family bond, so that killing the three of you and taking over Hyrule is as easy as possible."

"I feel used," Din admitted, following close behind and keeping up pace with Felious, all while still clutching his hand.

"There is no reason to feel that way. I was fooled as well, until I overheard your mom and dad talking."

"Did they know I was gone?" she worried.

"No, but we need to hurry before they realize both of us are missing. Ganondorf will not be pleased."


	17. Chapter 17

"Where is Din?"

The small camp atop Shatterback Point of Ploymus Mountain was completed when the morning sun warmed the rich land of Hyrule. The camp consisted of one tent for supplies and protection from rain, and enough blankets for everyone to make a bed. Ganondorf rested in the shade of a lone tree, with his head leaned back against the trunk and his eyes closed. Dora's voice, and her question, registered in his weary mind and he became immediately alert. "Dora, this is not the time for a prank," he warned.

"I am completely serious. I have not seen Din since last night, and she is nowhere to be found within the camp," Dora explained, already in a panic, and growing angry.

He gazed around at the Yiga resting on the ground. "Felious is missing," he stated, rising to his feet in a fury.

Dora groaned. "I can't believe this. Din would never abandon us, especially right before a battle to bring us closer to conquering Hyrule."

"No, but she also would not ignore an opportunity to stop the hero," Ganondorf reminded his wife with a scowl.

"Even after you ordered her not to?"

"If you were her, would you?" he questioned, locking their gaze.

Dora searched herself before she answered honestly. "When I was younger, and naive, yes. I told her that Link's death would not bring the revenge for which we yearn. I thought she understood."

"Din's only concern is to avoid losing us again," Ganondorf explained. "You want to go after her, but there is no time. We go to battle in a few hours. Felious and Din are great warriors, but sending a team to find them will further weaken our numbers."

"Din!" the Gerudo queen shouted suddenly, noticing their daughter and Felious climbed up the deep slope to the top of the peak. Dora wanted nothing more than to rush and hold her tight, and be thankful she was safe, but her anger won.

Din and Felious cautiously approached the King and Queen of Evil, prepared to be scolded for their actions.

"How dare you disappear like that? You were ordered to remain with us, not go chasing after the hero, especially on your own. I am disappointed in you," Dora scolded, the white of her eyes reddening with restrained tears. "This needs to stop!"

"Mom, I am so sorry," the princess said, her voice strained.

"Din," came Ganondorf's stern voice, like a knife. She flinched, just before she stepped forward and bowed at her waist. "Yes, father?"

"Explain yourself," he demanded, his voice thick with his own disapproval.

The princess straightened herself with pride. "I wanted to show you that I am stronger than you believe. Aishea convinced me that I should kill Link and bring his head back as a prize to prove that I am not weak," Din explained, her voice trembling. Dora's hands curled into tight fists of rage. "I know I made a mistake, and that I'm in huge trouble, but Felious had no part in this. He actually came and saved me."

"Vengeance on Link and Zelda must be a slow, grueling death, only after they have witnessed their precious Hyrule fall to its knees," Ganondorf reminded in a scolding tone. After hundreds of years he discovered it was still difficult to stay mad at his own flesh and blood, especially once he realized how much he missed her. "Din, you have nothing to prove. You are as strong as I am, and as brave as your mother, a dangerous combination. You are safe, that is what matters."

Dora always appreciated the direct, firm tone Ganondorf used when lecturing Din. It was obvious, at least to her, that his daughter was precious to him. Dora stepped forward and embraced her. "In those bottles is some water from the fairy spring we passed on the way here. Both of you should take a drink and lay down to rest," she instructed.

Din tightened her arms around her mom, and then departed to do as she was told. Felious moved to follow, but was stopped when Dora hugged him also. He was surprised and not sure how to react. Then, Ganondorf nodded at him discretely, so Felious nodded back.

"Thank you for bringing her back," Dora said, and freed him from her arms.

"You're welcome," Felious replied.

Din was grateful for her father's leniency, and surprised him by running up to give him a warm hug. Dora wished she could capture that tender moment forever when Ganondorf returned the embrace.

With their drinks finished, Felious led Din away to sit and rest up from their extended journey.

Dora heard the clatter of more people arriving on the peak, but she did not need to look to know who it was. She heard the banshee like voice of the woman whom she currently loathed, and marched to her husband's side. "May I?" Dora whispered, standing at her husband's side and turning to face their new warriors as they approached.

"It would please me greatly," he answered darkly, eager to watch Dora deliver a severe punishment.

Aishea approached the King and Queen of Evil and graciously bowed with her wings spread wide. "Your majesties, I present my finest warriors, who have pledged to serve loyally in the upcoming battle. I am excited to see you in action!" she said, gazing at Ganondorf only.

Dora felt her fingers twitch at the comment, a compliment that was too obvious for her liking. "You make me sick," she spat.

"Excuse me?" the leader of the Rito said, offended. Aishea puffed out her chest, and her feathers became rigid. The pupils of her teal eyes shrank in anger. "Are you really allowing her to speak that way to me?" she asked, stepping toward Ganondorf.

Dora ripped her trusted sword from her sheath on her hip, bringing it to bear with the point down. Aisha flapped her wings, startled, and prepared to launch into the air to avoid danger. Dora's sword came straight down to impale Aishea's talon, and sank deep into the dirt to anchor her to the ground.

The Rito leader cried out in pain, tears falling from her eyes and over her feathered face. The warriors around her were stunned. A few brave individuals started forward to aid their leader, until Ganondorf opened his hand to stop them and offered a firm warning. "I recommend against interfering, unless you also wish to lose your life!" They stopped at his words, and carefully examined Dora. Her expression must have terrified them, because they heeded his advice and retreated.

Aishea's charm and kindness melted away when she screeched, "What do you think you're doing?"

Dora grinned smugly, amused, and her eyes filled with sick satisfaction. "Eliminating an annoying pest!"

"Why? What have I ever done to deserve this?" she cried, frightened at the sincerity of Dora's words.

"You failed. You strived to drive my family apart by convincing Din to chase after the hero, against our orders, and by flirting with my husband. And once we conquered Hyrule, still angry at each other, you planned to murder us! Your scheme failed miserably," the Queen of Evil said harshly.

"You're crazy. I'm nothing b-." Her words were replaced by a terrifying scream of agony.

Dora twisted her sword, forcefully widening the wound in Aishea's talon.

"Please, please don't do this," she pleaded.

"That's better," Dora gloated. "A loyal servant should beg for their life to be spared."

"Please. I'll do anything."

Dora firmly held her palm against the white gold pommel of her historic sword, and stepped to the side to look at Ganondorf. "Your king will decide your fate," she hissed.

"Cunning and manipulation are traits that I admire in an ally, but you chose the wrong king to deceive. I have no use for groveling worms," he declared, his tone heavy with authority.

"How could you?" Aishea screamed. "Please have mercy. I will never do it again!"

Dora cackled, throwing her head back. "You deluded fool. I'm beginning to believe you never truly knew anything about Ganondorf or myself. Demon King, Prince of Darkness, King and Queen of Evil, these are not titles that we proclaimed for ourselves, but they were given to us by the people of Hyrule. These are titles we earned through our actions, and now you will learn why."

"You're wrong about one thing," Aishea interjected. At Dora's quizzical gaze, she explained, "You never deserved his affection. I only wanted you out of the way. With you gone, I could show Ganondorf how much better his life would be with me!" Aishea leaned forward, and in a desperate attempt to save her life, snapped at Dora with her beak.

The queen dodged, and when she leaned forward wrapped both hands firmly around the hilt of her sword. A purple aura trickled around the hilt, bearing a Gerudo symbol and the Triforce, and down along the blade carved with her name in Gerudo letters. The corrupted energy was absorbed through Aishea's open wound before the Rito could strike again, and it left her paralyzed. Dora locked eyes with her victim and said, "You disgust me. Not only have I earned my title, I fought to earn Ganondorf's respect, his affection, and so much more," Dora said with a grin. Aishea was horrified, because the white of her killer's eyes radiated the same purple as the magic infecting her. "I never begged to have my way. I fought until I achieved it, and made others fear me. I never pleaded for mercy from Zelda when she imprisoned me, tortured me, and stole my child. I never betrayed my husband, or proved disloyal despite my loneliness while he was sealed away for as much as centuries at a time. I poured blood and sweat to bring him back to this world, to achieve his dreams. Unless you are willing to go above and beyond this duty, you would never earn his loyalty in return."

Ganondorf heard Dora's words, even if she intended for them to be delivered to Aishea in secret. A sensation swelled in his chest, and he fought a smirk when he realized it was pride. Perhaps even Dora failed to appreciate just how important she was to him. He never regretted his decision to make her queen, and she always exceeded his expectations in every way.

Aishea's eyes rolled back into her bird shaped skull. She stood, in spite of the vise gripping her brain, but her body was stiff. If not for the magic pervading her body, she would have collapsed.

"End her pathetic life, my queen," Ganondorf commanded, his voice full of yearning.

Dora tore her sword from the ground, and sliced the blade cleanly through Aishea's neck.

The way the blood spewed from the opening of the neck because of the built up pressure, was similar to Ganondorf's own release of excitement at watching his wife unleash her killer instinct. The headless body collapsed to the ground with a thud. Dora turned her back to the stunned Rito to search for a cloth to clean her sword.

Ganondorf scanned the Rito, judging their reaction by their expressions. They glanced at each other, exchanging anger, worry, and terror. None of them wanted to be next. "Are there any among you who would challenge my leadership and power?" he called. Some turned their heads away to avoid his gaze, others stared at the corpse as if it held the answers. "If any of you choose to defend Zelda against her inevitable defeat, your death in the upcoming battle will be certain," he promised.

The Rito in front, standing tall and proud, with dark brown feathers and a dull yellow beak, stepped forward. He stared unwaveringly at the King of Evil, and the queen who returned to his side. "My name is Kadense, an undercover member of the Yiga, and my men choose the strongest leader."

Dora's sword clicked into the lock position of her sheath. "Dedication is rewarded, even if it is simply the gift of the continuation of your life. Never forget the punishment for crossing us."


	18. Chapter 18

Dora unfurled a square piece of durable leather that was as high and long as she was tall. "You expect that I will allow you to carry me with nothing but this?"

"It's perfectly safe," Kadense assured. "There's no need for any inventive machines. This will wrap around your torso, and we hold the corners with our talons," he explained patiently. She turned the square so it became a diamond, and then held it up to her torso. Kadense twisted it back, and said, "With the four corners pinched together it is not possible for me to drop you," he promised.

Din laughed and smiled at her mom's expression of skepticism. "Mom, there is no need to worry. I'm sure Dad will be watching, and he can catch you if anything happens."

Dora glanced at Ganondorf, who civilly worked with Felious to finalize the ambush plans on Zora's Domain. "You're right. Fine," she acquiesced.

"Here." Din held out a bundle wrapped in leather, changing the topic of discussion. The arrows Dora unwrapped were balanced with yellow feathers, and a tip with two points like a fork with only two prongs. Her eyes widened as lightning sparked between the tips. "These are the arrows we are going to fire at the Zora occupying the water," Din explained. "The water amplifies the lightning, so their death will be instant."

Ganondorf approached them, and asked, "Are you prepared?" His stern tone made it clear there was only one correct answer.

Dora finished loading her quiver with the new arrows and answered, "Yes."

"Once you have fired all of your arrows to kill the Zora residing in the lake and the river, you will return to that mountain," he explained, pointing at Ruto Precipice. "At that time, our primary goal is to invade the throne and kill Sidon. Felious will lead the Gerudo against the rest of the Zora, and the Knights of Hyrule when they arrive."

"Time to fly, Mom," Din said with a mischievous grin.

Dora groaned, but there was no arguing with a perfect strategy. "We're going off that cliff? From the tallest mountain in Hyrule?"

"Dueling Peaks are actually higher," her daughter corrected. The queen felt her head spin.

Dora clutched her bow as Kadense lifted her from the ground using the leather fabric, but she refused to close her eyes. There was never a sickening sensation in all of her life as when her stomach dropped because the Rito commander dove from the edge of the peak. It was not in her nature to show fear, even if it overwhelmed her to the point of vomiting. Watching the ground come racing toward her made her tense to prepare for impact, but she was surprised to survive. Kadense tilted up at the last second, and the ground leveled out beneath her. Dora's stomach rocked back and forth as they swooped over Zora's River. The rippling waters zoomed by below. She readied a lightning arrow in her bow and fired at the first Zora she found patrolling the water.

Flashes of light bounced back and forth as the princess and queen released arrows simultaneously. There was no time to watch the effect of the lightning on their enemy. The speed at which they flew only gave enough time to see the explosion and prepare another arrow. The winding river flowed into a wide, sparkling body of water called Ruto Lake. The heads of Zora, adolescent to adult, bobbed above the surface while playing in the water. The Rito slowed their approach, giving the two Gerudo a chance to aim more precisely. The eyes of the Zora widened. Screams erupted into the air as the arrows flew toward them.

"They reached the lake. Head into the cave systems to cut off their retreat at the Great Zora Bridge. I want them all cowering in their homes with no hope of escape," Ganondorf ordered to Felious.

Felious acknowledged the command by lowering his mask, and silently leading the Gerudo down the mountain side, leaving the King of Evil to observe from the peak alone.

The Zora ducked under the lake's surface to avoid the arrows, and the water stopped the arrow on impact. The lightning exploded, sending deadly bolts of electricity from the arrowhead through the water. The Zora within range of the explosion were struck by the strongest sparks, and they floated lifelessly to the surface.

The calm lake became a chaotic mess of fleeing Zora and wildly splashing water. Lightning arrows struck the water directly in front of them, forcing them to wait for the sparks to dissipate from a safe distance.

"Save your last arrow for Sidon," Dora shouted for Din to hear. "Do not waste valuable ammo on worthless prey."

"Understood," Din confirmed.

Zora guards living in the domain built over the lake dove to escort the innocent families to dry land. Civilians were forced to wait again as arrows struck the falls, killing the Zora unfortunate enough to be caught in them. The Rito beat their mighty wings, carrying their cargo higher into the air to reach the level of Zora's Domain containing the throne room. This left the falls free of any danger, so the civilian Zora rode the water up to their homes, where more guards prepared to help them evacuate the city.

The throne room came into view. Dora and Din received a shock to find warriors standing directly at the edge of the balcony, along with Sidon, prepared to strike with their tridents. The Gerudo and Zora fired in unison, while the Rito immediately evaded by pulling up and away from Zora's Domain. A few spears came close to contact, but some quick jerks helped Din and Dora twist to dodge.

The Rito moved back into position for the princess and the queen to fire their arrows on Sidon and his men.

"No, Sidon! Wait," shouted one of his guards.

Din fired.

Sidon raced from far back at his throne. He dove forward to avoid the first arrow that whizzed by his shark shaped head. Dora fired her last arrow as Sidon hopped back to his feet, and the Rito began to retreat. Sidon narrowly dodged the second arrow by twisting his hop into a flip. He dashed forward at full speed and lunged from the balcony. He gripped tightly on the leather suspending Dora in the air, and gave her a friendly grin. "Let's go for a swim," he said, full of energy. Kadense desperately maneuvered to shake off Sidon without the risk of losing Dora. She bent her legs to lock on to Kadense's talons as she tumbled forward, but the commander was failing to maintain their altitude. Sidon unsheathed his knife from his waist and cut through the one of the four corners of the leather sheet with one swift chop. They plummeted toward the lake.

"Mom," Din shrieked, and scrambled to aim another arrow. Her effort was futile. She was in no position to offer her aid, as her actions were at the mercy of the Rito that carried her. He already flew toward Ruto Precipice, following his leader's battle plans precisely. His only concern was keeping Ganondorf's daughter safe.

Sidon restricted Dora's wriggling by clutching her forearms. She fought to gain freedom by throwing her arms and viciously kicking her legs, but his muscles surprised her as he only held on tighter. One swift kick to the abdomen managed to reverse their positions, so he was about to slam into the water first.

Dora blinked. Sidon was gone, and the water below her was replaced by the ground. She collided with a hard object that broke her fall. There was more than that, as if someone caught her before she hit the ground. Her senses caught up to her in just seconds, allowing her to realize she was in the arms of her husband. "That was close," she whispered, and embraced him to show her gratitude.

Ganondorf carefully place his wife on her feet. "Yes. They were prepared for an attack," he explained, distracted. "Dora, look over there, beyond Death Mountain," he directed, and pointed.

Dora readied a plain arrow and coated it with her dark magic. She gazed in the distance, and instantly knew what he wanted her to find. A smile brightened her face. "The forest, the Lost Woods, is on fire!"

Din arrived just moments later, along with Kadense. He alighted before Dora, and bowed deeply with his wings folded tightly in disgrace. "Your majesty, I am terribly sorry that you fell. I lost control, and became unable to protect you."

Ganondorf shot a warning blast of magic that forced the commander to his knees. "You are fortunate she is alive," he scowled.

"Dad, Zelda approaches," Din warned, freeing herself from the leather sheet.

"I intended to have more time to conquer Zora's Domain. You two killed a majority of the guards and soldiers, which has placed the odds in my favor. I will leave a present for Zelda and her armored pests," Ganondorf said with a sinister grin. He raised his hand above his head, elbow locked, and his palm to the sky, as if calling upon divine power. A solid red orb jumped from his hand and danced on the ground. The orb burst into heavy black smoke. A monster emerged, with the torso of a man connected to the body of a horse on four massive legs. His head was decorated with horns like a bull, the mane of a fierce lion, and he carried a heavy sword and shield. "Lynel! Destroy the Hylian Knights," Ganondorf ordered.

Dora was in awe. Lynel was unbelievably more massive than Ganondorf. The horse beast reared on its hind legs with a fearsome roar, then galloped down the mountain to face the enemy.

"That beast should be more than enough to handle them," he said, and turned to his daughter. "Din, do you care to explain that?" Ganondorf asked, amused, once more pointing toward the forest.

"Oh, that. Please don't be mad at me! I forgot to mention, as we fled the Lost Woods, I shot a fire arrow into one of the trees," Din admitted. "I figured if I was going to leave empty handed, I could burn their forest to the ground."

Dora tried with great strength to keep a straight face, but she burst into laughter. "That's my girl," she yelled proudly.

Ganondorf chuckled and conjured his trident to his side, which he snatched out of the air. "An excellent alternative, daughter. Now, we go to slay Sidon!"


	19. Chapter 19

Zelda's hasty dismount from her armored, white palace horse confused the knights in her charge. They rushed forward to aid her and learn what problem caused her distress. "Princess, what happened?" a knight by her shoulder asked, but he found his answer.

The princess kneeled by the edge of the river. Her hands clasped to each other in front of her chest. afraid to discover what floated before her in the water. Perhaps if she avoided confirming her fears, it might not be true at all. That was a fool's way to think, the thought of a coward. Before she could build up her courage, her eyes dared to wander the river ahead, and found more colored lumps floated in the water. This realization jolted Zelda to action, and she hastily rolled the body over to see its face. "She's a Zora."

"We're too late," a knight exclaimed.

"No," Zelda shouted, spinning to face her people. They were shocked by her outburst. "We must aid the survivors to safety. I need healers and brave knights to accompany me to Zora's Domain. The bravest must join and fight at the side of our comrades. Ganondorf is still here. We will hold him here until Link arrives."

The knights shouted their acknowledgement. Volunteers to join the battle quickly added up, and the rest chose to take the less dangerous task of helping Zelda with the injured. The groups rushed ahead along the mountainside path made for those visitors incapable of swimming feats as great as the Zora could achieve.

Their progress slowed when the sound of a galloping horse echoed all around them. Zelda ordered her people to halt, and listened intently to the sound. The hooves beat the ground with great force, to indicate the horse was monstrous. "That is no horse," she breathed, and spun around. "Lynel approaches! Knights, move ahead of us and prepare to fight. My team, we must make our way passed this monster to the Great Zora Bridge. Do not attack unless given no other choice. Our only goal is to aid the Zora!"

The Hylian Knights unwaveringly brandished their swords and rushed forward to meet Lynel head on.

Zelda ushered her healers and less experienced knights ahead of her, hoping to spare them from witnessing the beginning of the battle, which quickly became a massacre. Before the knights could close the distance to Lynel, he used a massive bow to strike the center of their formation with a lightning arrow. The blast blackened the skin of the Hylians closest to the center, and fried their minds. Others were tossed and suffered concussions or broken necks from smashing against the mountainside.

The knights swung their swords valiantly, only to meet with Lynel's large, round shield. He made a wide sweep with his thick, heavy sword, designed to bludgeon its victim more than cut. The grunts, groans, and tormented sounds of men in agony filled the air. Their armor was crushed, and bones along with it, and their broken bodies were flung into a heap of mangled limbs. The devastation caused by the horse creature left Zelda in shock. The tug of a healer brought her back to her senses. She was finally moved, but felt helpless as she left those brave souls behind to die.

Zelda and her team reached the bridge and persevered through the battle, avoiding as many skirmishes with the Yiga, consisting of Zora, Rito, and Gerudo, as possible. The stench of spilled blood grew sickening. The princess continuously diverted her wondering eyes away from the battle. In the chaos it was difficult to determine allegiances. Zelda ordered the healers and remaining knights to split again, and for those brave enough to aid any of the injured that could be moved. Her teams divided equally, one into the raging battle, the other toward Zora's Domain to find any children and elderly hiding, and move them to safety. Zelda remained to focus on her primary concern. Her eyes frantically scanned the battlefield, doing her best to ignore those that gave their lives, either for her cause or in the name of her enemy. She located Sidon, on a bridge not far from her, with a group of his warriors battling against Ganondorf's approach to the throne. Zelda sprinted to move through the domain to the Zora King's location and hoped to convince him to retreat.

"Ah, princess," Sidon greeted energetically over the clashing of his trident against Ganondorf's gauntlets. "So glad you could join us!"

"I thought I felt your filthy presence," the Queen of Evil remarked nastily, glaring at the woman standing behind Sidon. An orb of magic formed in front of Dora with a twirl of her arms. She thrust her arms out and the sphere exploded toward her enemy. Zelda held her hands open as if to catch the ball of magic, but the darkness was absorbed by a white barrier.

"Behind you, Zelda," Sidon yelled, gracefully parrying Ganondorf's vicious trident.

She spun around in time to see a double edged sword come crashing down. On pure instinct, she crossed her bracer covered arms over her head and clenched her eyes shut. A clang indicated the blade made impact, but she felt no force meet her arms.

"You two again!".

Zelda felt relief at hearing that voice, and opened her eyes to quickly confirm it belonged to Link. A Gerudo woman was on the ground, so he must have intervened on the attack to save her. Link's sword was crossed with the Windcleaver of a strong Yiga member, not the Gerudo. "Link, you're safe!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I will continue to be a thorn in your side for as long as you threaten the Dragmire family," Felious promised, and swiped his sword to the side to knock Link off balance.

"You destroyed the Sacred Grove," the hero shouted, distraught.

"The forest?" Zelda wondered.

"You should have burned with it," Din snapped, and accepted Felious's hand for help to her feet.

In the rush of battle, Zelda had not turned her eyes to the sky, and for the first time discovered the smoke billowing from the home of the Deku Tree. She gasped, her blue eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Uh, a little help, please?" Sidon called, crumbling under Ganondorf's strength, and his companions already dead.

"You monster. How could you?" the Hylian princess shouted, glaring at the Gerudo.

Sidon dropped to his back, and used the momentum to kick both feet into Ganondorf's armored chest. The force shoved him into the air and he landed on his side.

Zelda focused on Sidon's battle at hearing the smash of Ganondorf landing on the hard floor. Sidon was worn, and breathed heavily. He received wounds that took their toll on his energy, while Ganondorf still appeared to be at maximum stamina. Zelda gripped Link's shoulder and shook him gently. "We must retreat. We cannot win this battle. Ganondorf's queen, she is sustaining his energy with magic. The Zora are being slaughtered! We need to take a stand at Hyrule Castle. Please, Link, we need to leave," she urged desperately.

Link was furious. She never before saw so much anger on his face. "King Sidon, I respectfully request that we escape with our lives, to fight when we have the advantage, my friend," Link called, his eyes still a harsh glare on the Gerudo.

"I concur, Link," Sidon shouted, and leaped over the side to dive straight into the water below.

Ganondorf's final swing at Sidon missed his fins by only a breath. Dora brandished her bow, and her hips hit the railing in a rush to make one final attempt at Sidon's life. She leaned over as far as she could, without following the Zora King. Ganondorf joined his queen at the railing with his eyes focused intently on her arrow, while supporting her to prevent a fall. The tension in Dora's bowstring was powerful enough to send the arrow flying faster than Sidon dove toward the lake. Ganondorf's magic propelled the arrow, and guided the tip for a precise hit between his enemy's ribs. Sidon shouted when the arrow pierced his back at the same time he broke the water's surface.

"Sidon," Link shouted, helplessly watching the events unfold. Felious and Din made it impossible for him to intervene, and Zelda might have told him such action was reckless. "We need to catch up to him," he said worriedly.

Ganondorf watched in disdain as the Zora escaped with great speed toward the river. His menacing glare came to rest on Zelda, and he imprisoned her eyes in that moment. "Heed my words, Zelda. You can run back to your precious castle. You can unite your Sheikah, Goron, Zora, even the remaining Rito, but your numbers, your strength through unity, pales in comparison to what I possess."

Zelda comprehended his meaning entirely. She stepped back with Link at her side. The darkness she felt resonating from the King and Queen of Evil diminished when Dora ceased feeding her magic to Ganondorf. Zelda's eyes then darted to the other Gerudo woman who attacked her. Family. He meant his family. Disgusted, she said, "There is no power in a family that lacks love, devotion, and kindness. Without those traits, you will always be divided."

"You are wrong, Zelda," Din said, flexing her fingers around the hilt of her sword. She stepped toward the hero and his princess, and they instinctively moved back. "I love my father. We are devoted to him. I have seen his kindness, given only to those who have earned it."

"The greed of the King of Evil far surprasses any other precious emotions. It is written in history," Zelda argued passionately.

"Leave," Ganondorf bellowed. "Zora's Domain, the river, and all the water that flows through Hyrule are now under my domain! Go, prepare for your final battle, but nurture the seed of doubt this loss has planted in your mind. You already know you have failed. I eagerly await to deliver my revenge."

"Zelda, just use the sealing magic on him," Link whispered.

She shook her head, but just barely enough for Link to realize. Zelda desperately wanted to fight and end the battle, but it was unwise to take advantage just because a brief opportunity presented itself. She interlocked her fingers in Link's free hand, and tore him from his rooted spot to retreat.

"Kadence," Felious shouted. In seconds, one of the circling Rito from above the lake landed on the bridge. "See that the remaining Hylian knights and Zora warriors retreat to Hyrule Castle in haste, won't you?" he requested. "Kill as many as necessary, and keep an eye on the rivers for Sidon. Pluck out his heart if you find him!"

The commander acknowledged his instructions with a stiff nod, and shot into the sky with a great burst of air to comply.


	20. Chapter 20

"We suffered far less casualties than the last battle," Felious noted.

The four leaders of the Yiga army convened at a long glass table, in a small room within the structure of Zora's Domain. Most of the floors, walls, ceilings, and furnishings were made of a blue stone. The crystals along the ceiling provided enough light to balance the blue hue the stone emitted. The white light from overhead illuminated the maps spread out on the table, one of Hyrule, and a map donated by Felious that focused on Hyrule Castle alone.

"Not to argue your meaning, but last time all of the casualties counted as ours," Din corrected.

"I see your point," Felious agreed thoughtfully. "Cleaning the fresh blood from the bridge was much easier than working it into the sand," he laughed.

Dora watched her husband's contemplative eyes with concern. It was a stare that triggered a sense of familiarity, like a vague dream from a sleep long ago. She unclasped his full shoulder armor, and lifted it over Ganondorf's head as he sat in the chair behind the table. His eyes locked on the maps before him, playing scenarios in his head, weighing options. Dora continued to his chest armor by untying it in the back, and then slipped it out from under his raised arms.

"Kadense reported they were able to kill four more Zora and five more knights, before reaching the fields of Hyrule," Felious stated to encourage conversation.

Din watched with interest as Dora flawlessly performed her wifely responsibilities, as if they had been in the same situation dozens of times. The armor was gently placed on the chair beside her father. Dora firmly rubbed Ganondorf's shoulders to ease his tense muscles. He never asked for special treatment, though he must have grown to expect it because she always made it clear he was her entire world. Din only hoped to be as wonderful a wife to Felious one day. "I heard Sidon escaped," she said, her eyes drifting back to Felious.

"Yes, sadly," he confirmed. "He is as skilled in battle as he is irritating, though the wound Queen Ganondora delivered should be fatal."

"We must isolate Link and Zelda," Dora whispered to Ganondorf, as if she never heard Felious. "We capture Zelda, and force her to watch her hero die at your hands." She stood at his left side and worked to remove his gauntlet.

"The end goal is not so easily attained," he advised, deep in thought. "There can be no room for failure."

She leaned against the table with her thigh, while massaging his knuckles and investigating the map at once. "What is your plan?"

"There are still details to manage," he explained. "You and Din will infiltrate the castle to capture Zelda, imprisoning her with dark magic to prevent her from using the sealing power. You will remain there until I arrive to collect the Triforce." Ganondorf pointed at the map of Hyrule Castle, and some passages leading up from the moat. "Felious will lead the Yiga to battle from the east, except his primary task is to draw out Link and wear him down. I will be leading a horde of moblins and other monsters to the gates of Hyrule from the west. Once I have smothered the kingdom, and stolen the Triforce, I will force the hero to take his last breath."

Dora was not pleased. "We will be separated," she pointed out. "For an extended time."

"I am well aware of that," he sneered, and retrieved his hand to untie his other gauntlet.

"What if Link locates you before you reach the castle?" she asked anxiously.

"I hate to disagree with you, master, but the three of you must remain together at all cost," Felious input.

"The four of us," Din quickly added

"Ridiculous. Our task will be accomplished more swiftly this way," Ganondorf said firmly. "There will be less room for mistakes."

"The battle between our armies is merely a distraction, and Zelda knows that," Dora said, and slid the map of Hyrule Castle closer to her. "Fine. You two lead our soldiers to battle, but your priority should be to reach the castle," she suggested, being reasonable. "We can make it a stronghold. Assuming Link is not already inside, we can lure him in and slaughter him."

"We have done that before, with unpleasant results," he reminded, frustrated.

"Dad, we need to stand at your side," Din interjected. "You cannot do this alone. You heard what Zelda said. She plans to divide us, which makes us weaker."

Ganondorf glanced at the eyes of Felious and then rested his gaze on his daughter.

"You gave me the gift of magic so that I could fight at your side, protect you, heal you when needed," Dora said persuasively, and tried to remain calm. "If you separate us, and you are forced to battle Link without the Triforce, I fear what may happen."

The King of Evil chuckled, but it was not genuine. "Have you allowed love to blind you?" he asked in disbelief. "Have you allowed some foolish emotion to make you doubt my power?"

"No," Dora answered sternly. "I do not want to spend another ten thousand years trying to bring my husband back!"

"I don't want to lose you again either," Din argued. "Please, let us do more to help you. We need to do this together," she pleaded earnestly.

Ganondorf's piercing eyes shifted from his daughter to his wife. He found fear in her eyes, and swelling tears.

"Now I remember," Dora said softly, her voice trembling. "I remember that look on your face, from the night when last I heard you play the organ, before you were ripped out of my life! You are just as worried as I am. Do not allow your arrogance to blind you," she warned, keeping their gazes locked.

He set the gauntlet on the table and stood from his chair. She always knew he was mad if he made a point to exert his dominance by towering over her. "Ganondora, we will execute the plan I have set forth. My army alone would be enough to decimate theirs. Zelda's death will grant me the Triforce, and when I have Link alone I will cut off his head. Your ridiculous fear is to be forgotten," he said darkly, making it clear that further conversation was considered a challenge to his authority.

Dora was the only one who never backed down. "Forget my fear? You may as well ask me to stop loving you."

"So be it," he said, raising his voice.

"I will not stand by idly while you put yourself at risk," she yelled, tears tumbling from the corners of her eyes. "I have spent countless years waiting to conquer Hyrule with you, to rule this land as your queen once more, to witness you obtain the power you so deserve. I won't let this chance slip away because you choose to be conceited and undertake the task alone!"

His entire expression flared with anger, as if a fire burst forth from his chest. "If you will not obey my orders then I do not need you here!"

"You are so stubborn," she screamed. "I cannot love you only when it is convenient for you. I love you completely when we are separated, or when you lie beside me in our bed. I would rather die than suffer that loneliness again!"

"Out of my sight, Ganondora, before I send you back to the desert in a prison where you will rot until I have conquered Hyrule," Ganondorf roared, his voice deafening in the small room. He instantly regretted those words.

Dora's eyes shot open in disbelief and shock. Her heart throbbed with pain. She completely forgot her daughter was there until Din gasped. Felious tenderly held Din's hand and quickly led her out of the room. Tears flowed over the brim of Dora's sensual, yellow eyes. She felt sorrow steal her strength the moment the door closed, and her legs buckled. Before she hit the floor, Ganondorf roughly grasped her arms to support her. All she could do was lean her weight on him, with her head against his broad chest, and hide her shameful sobs with her hands over her face. "Can you not see that I am afraid? That I fear I will fail to protect you? That I will lose you forever?" she managed between the sobs that shed her anger, frustration, and heartache.

The tears she cried because of his words seeped through the cracks of his stone heart and weakened his resolve. Ganondorf clenched his hands to fight against her contagious emotions and stand firm. "Do you trust me?" he asked, as if from nowhere, and for no reason.

"Does this seem like the time to ask me such a ridiculous question?" she struggled to yell, but found her chest tightened from weeping.

He practiced his limited patience to calm her erratic emotions that he aroused. "Yes, or no," he demanded.

Dora lowered her hands from her face at last. "It's the same answer since before we were even married. Yes," she said, forcing herself to breathe enough to speak.

"Then you must follow the plan I have laid out," he said sternly.

"Why can't you understand? Why won't you listen?" she whimpered. "My love for you is unconditional, stronger than hate. I would protect you with my life!"

"That is what I am trying to prevent," he shouted, his voice thunderous, and smashed his fist into the table. Except, he forgot it was not stone. His hand broke through the glass, and cracks spread away from the impact like a spider web. When he lifted his hand, shards of glass stuck in his skin. His face betrayed no sign of pain.

The smash of the shattering glass startled Dora, jolting her with adrenaline. She might have been more alarmed if Ganondorf reacted appropriately to the wound he delivered to himself, but he seemed numb. Despite sniffling and tears falling freely from her eyes, she began to remove the glass embedded in his hand. With his free hand, he caressed his queen's soft face and wiped away the waterfall of tears staining her cheeks with his thumb. She smiled warmly. "I am your warrior, my love, and now I have the power to heal you," Dora said softly, removing the final piece of glass from his hand with care. She rested his hand on hers so their palms touched. The blood flowing between his dark knuckles soaked their hands. Her other hand rested on top and magic flowed between them. "I am your everything," she said with a smile, fighting a lump in her throat.

"I admire your strength to survive when I cannot be at your side to warm your bed, or revive your gorgeous smile when it dies," he said calmly, with a hint of pride. "I often wonder if the Desert Goddess created you as a gift to myself and Demise, to bring balance to the eternal fight between good and evil."

"I have always been prepared to die for you," Dora said earnestly.

"It is difficult for a man with such darkness, who is called a beast, a thief, a monster, and a demon, to comprehend how it is possible for a woman to feel that way, and accept it as true," he admitted.

"I have always felt this strongly. You never doubted it before."

"I never have, and I never will. But I never understood either," Ganondorf explained in a dark and somber tone. "I have always known you were dedicated, loyal, eager to slay my enemies, carry out my orders without question, but that is not the same as the will to place my life above yours. Until you faced Ganon so fearlessly, I never knew you would risk everything for me. He nearly killed you, and I swore I would never put you in danger again."

"I did not make an oath to protect you with my life out of fear, as some of your warriors might. I did it because I love you unconditionally. I swore to the Goddesses to be faithful, through sickness and health, for better or worse, to love and empower you, until death. I will always hold true to our wedding vows. There is nothing you can do to prevent me from fighting at your side," Dora said with strength in her voice again. She glanced up to make sure he took her seriously.

"And you called me stubborn," he said with a smirk.

"Why else would I allow you torture me for hours, force me to endure your hate and malice, just to unlock a magical ability that benefits you?" she remarked. "I can heal you, and support your abilities in battle. I knew the value in that."

"You never questioned the consequences of such power. I understand better than anyone that great power comes with great sacrifice," Ganondorf spoke confidently. At the curious look she gave him with one eyebrow raised, he elaborated, "As we are united in life by magic, we are also united in death."

Fresh skin pulled itself over the cuts made by the glass, and the bleeding stopped. The pain and the sting were gone. Her teary eyes drifted up to meet his gaze that never wandered from her face. "I am not surprised you would withhold that from me," Dora said solemnly. "Had you told me prior to offering me the opportunity to heal you, I still would have accepted." The gravity of their situation hit her heavily, and she grew rigid. Every move she made would need to be thought of differently. Her reckless actions, rushing into battle, would require her to think twice. Protecting herself was equally important to his safety. "I imagine the decision to use your magic to awaken my affinity for sorcery was not one you made lightly."

"Easier than you would fool yourself to believe," he corrected arrogantly.

Dora laughed. "I am honored that you would place your life in my hands, and to know mine is in yours."

"There is no one, divine or mortal, that is more deserving," he complimented. "After all, part of my vow on that day was to defend you, and never allow you to fall."

Nothing scared Dora for long, especially when she could count on her husband for support. "As long as we are together," she said with a smile, "we are indestructible!"

Ganondorf embraced her completely, tangled his fingers in her thick hair, breathed in her unique aroma, and hoped that one day he would never need to let go. That day was yet to arrive. "We still need to discuss your proposition for accessing Hyrule Castle without anyone noticing," he directed.


	21. Chapter 21

Volunteers of Zora warriors and Hylian knights patrolled the Woodland Stable. The injured were given warm beds, and the owner of the stable provided as much food as they could spare. Healers and herbalists gave medicine and mixes to ease the pain of their injuries, to help the distressed and wounded soldiers find sleep. Stable hands tended to the horses, providing them hay, water, and brushed them to offer solace from the traumatic day they endured.

Zelda walked from one bedside to the next, offering her condolences, praying with her people for the dead and the living, and others needed to hear her swear an oath to bring justice for the sacrifice of their brothers. Once the healers work was completed, and they were finally able to rest, Zelda turned her focus to King Sidon.

"Your majesty, have you had anything to eat yet?" the owner of the stable wondered, handing her a bowl of warm soup.

She smiled kindly, and accepted the bowl. "My mind has been in such disarray, I've forgotten to consider my appetite. Thank you for opening your inn to these poor souls. They have been through many hardships today," Zelda said graciously to the stable owner.

"I only wish we could do more. I am so sorry for the losses you suffered," he said solemnly.

"You have done more than enough. Please, you need some rest. The hour is late. We are fed and warm, that is all I can ask for. We will leave you in the morning," she replied.

"Good night, princess. You be sure to rest as well. You are exhausted."

Once the stable owner ascended the stairs to the third floor to turn in for the night, Zelda calmly approached the bed which Link refused to abandon. Ever since leaving Zora's Domain he seemed to be lost in thought, and quieter than usual. Not a single smile was offered to ease her troubles, and that was unlike Link. He was undoubtedly plagued by images that tortured his mind.

"It just burns me to think that despicable man is sitting in my throne at this moment," Sidon managed between raspy breaths. Pangs of guilt stabbed Zelda's heart to hear him exhaust such effort to speak. "What an underhanded move, to ambush us with the use of lightning arrows. Can you believe it?" A terrible cough followed, forcing blood from his chest wound. "I almost had her though, that woman, the Gerudo queen. Then, like a coward, she disappeared into thin air!" Sidon closed his eyes to rest after he waved at the Princess of Hyrule as she approached. "Ah, Princess Zelda," Sidon called weakly. "Perhaps you can help with this matter."

"King Sidon, you must rest. You must not carry on in this way," she ordered, but her voice lacked authority. The Zora King lay with blood soaked bandages wrapped around his torso. His chest rose and fell in calm breaths, until suddenly his breathing quickened with a spike of pain. She sensed the angry aura surrounding him.

"Perhaps you are right, my lady," Sidon admitted. "But how can I rest when my best friend refuses to speak his mind. If he keeps this bottled up it is sure to spoil him!" The Zora tried to laugh, but he was overtaken by another bout of coughs.

Zelda timidly sat in a chair beside Link, and watched to see if he acknowledged her arrival. His eyes were focused on the hearth burning with a warm fire. The orange flames changed his tender blue eyes to something fierce and unknown. "What happened, Link?" she wondered softly.

"This is all my fault," Link said with suppressed anger.

"There is no point in blaming yourself," Sidon said, keeping positive. "Anyway, don't give yourself that much credit."

"Unorthodox, but Sidon is right. The only one responsible for a crime is the evil one who committed it. Ganondorf and those loyal to him will be held responsible," she promised.

"Din, his daughter, she came to the forest looking for me. She wanted to kill me. Now, the forest is gone," he explained, his voice tight. "I went back, after I chased them out of the forest. I ran straight for the Deku Tree. I could already hear the screams of the Koroks as the merciless fire burned them alive. It sounded like the tortured cries of innocent children!" Link squeezed his hands into fists, tightening the leather gauntlets around his bulging knuckles. "I tried to save them, to help them out of the forest, but the smoke was so heavy it burned my eyes. The Deku Tree begged me to escape because there was nothing that could be done to save them. He said they cannot leave the forest. The fire raged out of control!. I could hear his dying voice in my head, encouraging me to save myself because I'm the only one who can save Hyrule! I rushed out of there like a coward, dodging falling trees, crawling below the thickest smoke."

"Oh, Link," Zelda whimpered, holding back tears of sorrow. "You did all that you could. I promise that Ganondorf will be given the retribution he deserves," she said sincerely, her voice strained.

Sidon frowned. "Had you waited any longer to join us in battle, that Lynel might have torn us all apart. We are all grateful that you showed up when you did," he said, his voice frail and his sincere eyes glassy from fever.

Link quietly accepted the truth in his words.

"Yes. Without your intervention, Din might have taken my life," Zelda added gratefully.

"There is one thing I don't understand. The Yiga that defended Din, also came to the forest to retrieve her. He made it seem as if she came after me against Ganondorf's orders," Link pointed out.

Zelda stared at him intensely. "Ganondorf is a cruel man, and he wishes a fate worse than death for us."

"Then we will prove that our wills do not break so easily," Sidon interjected He tried to raise his fist in the air, but it fell back at his side.

"Yes. The real battle is about to take place. We continue with Riju's plan. We cannot sit and wait for them to fall apart, we must divide them. It has always held true that the hero, with his companions, have always proven stronger than Ganon who fought alone. That is no longer the case. Their victories so far prove that together they are mighty."

"Your letter mentioned that," Sidon recalled, but his word were nothing more than a mumble. "How do you plan to separate them?"

"I have given the mission to the best there is, Paya of the Sheikah," Zelda said proudly. "The Gorons should arrive tomorrow so that we can all review plans. We must be a step ahead, and we need to be cautious. The Triforce will be our enemy's primary goal. It is the only way I can seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. If we lose that, and he acquires its power, we will have no chance at victory."

"Let's not forget, there will be more than just Yiga and Gerudo to contend with," Link added. "I imagine Lynel is only the beginning of the monsters that will be conjured."

"Most certainly."

"Zelda, do you remember how you said Dora was sustaining Ganondorf's energy? How is that possible?" he inquired.

"Excellent question, my friend," Sidon mumbled, rolling his eyes lazily from Zelda to Link..

"It does not seem possible, does it? That dark magic would have the ability to do anything but destroy. I'm not sure if you can sense energy in the way I can, but what was most curious is that their energy held no differences, as if it was similar in identity, or the exact same magic," Zelda explained.

"I don't understand," Link admitted, staring quizzically at her.

"Most people who wield magic have a different magical signature. Those sensitive to those energies can feel that. It's the same as a fingerprint," she explained patiently. "There are similarities, but not every one is the same. Ganondorf, and his queen, their magic is identical. I fear that because of this, they may be able to heal each other, and feed from each other continuously. It could be the reason their escape from the Sacred Realm was so swift," Zelda reasoned.

"Well, can we use that to our advantage?" the hero wondered.

Zelda placed her gloved thumb and index finger against her chin thoughtfully. "I may be able to do some research to confirm, but there is a possibility this could mean an unintended condition."

"Princess, please be plain," Sidon requested with a cough. "There is no time for research. If you have a suggestion, we must hear it immediately."

"Of course, you're right. There's so much to be done. We have ballistas to craft, catapults, underground traps, battle strategies to arrange, and medicine to prepare. If my theory is right, there is a chance that killing just one will also bring death to the other. Dark magic, or any magic, used for malicious purposes, always has a negative side effect," Zelda sighed, frustrated. "No. Ganondorf would never put himself at risk like that."

"Can you be so sure?" Link asked, watching the princess. She stared directly back.

"I agree with my friend. He seemed intent on defending her during our battle," Sidon explained, and licked his dry lips. "It might be worth exploiting this weakness."

"I agree, it should remain an option, but all other strategies must be observed," Zelda reminded. "It would be foolish to assume the King of Evil was unaware of the consequences before sharing his power. It makes no sense why he would do that."

"How long do we have before Hyrule is attacked?" Link asked with dread.

"We need three days, but I do not believe we will be given that much time," Zelda whispered, and then tipped back her bowl to finish off the broth from the soup.

Sidon coughed violently again, but did not cease as before. Zelda immediately rushed to his bedside and placed her hands over his torso to offer some of her pure magic to ease his suffering. Sidon swiped her arms away, and clenched a hand over the left side of his chest. The coughing fit brought blood up from his lungs. The Zora King suddenly grasped Link's hand in a brotherly grip and pulled the hero close. "Link," he managed, staring into his companion's eyes.

Link stood to his feet and leaned closer to his friend. He held tightly to Sidon's hand to support him, a guiding hand to a quick death. "Please forgive me," the hero pleaded. His blue eyes filled with tears as he watched the life in Sidon's fade.

"Bring peace," the Zora choked. "For me. For Mipha," he grunted.

"Sidon," Zelda whispered, tears tumbling over her long, blonde lashes. "Please. You have suffered enough."

Link's grip never faltered, holding on while Sidon convulsed and fell to shock. Not only was there a great amount of blood lost, but his pierced lung filled to the brim. Link felt as if he were sucked into a nightmare, watching his best friend die in a most horrific way. All that held him to reality was Sidon's grasp that begged for consolation as he tried to escape death. Finally, Sidon's yellow eyes froze open and the body became a corpse. "Goodbye, brother," Link said, easing Sidon's body to rest peacefully on the bloody bed.

Zelda held her hands over her mouth that was wide open in terror.

"That's just like you, Sidon, to fight to the bitter end with all the energy you possess," Link whispered, his voice tight.

The Hylian Princess cautiously moved behind Link and rested her gentle hands on his shoulders. "I am so sorry."

"I will not allow his death to be in vain. I will bring peace to Hyrule. For Sidon, and his sister, for all who have suffered, I will bring an end to Ganon's resurrection. I will destroy him," Link promised.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun sparkled against the lake's rippling surface. Fish leaped to snatch at bugs hovering just out of reach above the water. The lake was already filled with Gerudo splashing among the refreshing water which they seldom had the opportunity to enjoy, and Zora of the Yiga joined them. The Rito loyal to the Dragmire family preferred the shallow section of the lake by the shore.

Dora stepped back from the edge of the highest floor of Zora's Domain and watched Felious intently. He tore off his shirt, leaving only his breeches, as he prepared to go for a swim. "Look out," he shouted. He ran at full speed from clear back at the throne, nearly on the opposite side of the room, and then dove off the edge of the balcony. Din cheered at Felious's perfect dive. He broke the water with barely a splash, and then returned to the surface seconds later. "Come on you weaklings!"

Din fearlessly rushed toward the edge, but only used half the distance as Felious. She wore only what was necessary to keep her dignity. As she reached the edge, she leaped high into the air and as far as her momentum could carry her. She seemed to be suspended for just a breath, during which time she performed a spectacular flip, and dove gracefully into the water. Dora held her breath until Din's head reappeared above the delicate waves. The queen stood with her bare toes at the edge of the balcony, peering down at the water far below.

"Are you suddenly afraid of heights?" Ganondorf asked sarcastically.

Dora spun around and glared at him. He always grinned when she reacted angrily to his snide remarks. Her thick red hair hung freely to her waist, instead of back in a braid. In place of her battle attire was a red, satin cloth that wrapped around her neck, secured tightly around her bosom by tying in the back., and a black skirt that clung to her hips with a gold chain to draw attention to her curves. Never had anyone looked more beautiful than her. "No! After what I achieved yesterday, I will never fear heights again," she answered, offended. Her glare faded to sincerity when she added, "I cannot remember how to swim."

Ganondorf stiffly held his arms crossed over his chest. "Once you enter the water, you will remember. You spent many grueling hours teaching Din to swim. How often did you accidentally go for a swim in the sea covering Hyrule? How many times did you sneak off with Rayne to Lake Hylia?"

Dora frowned suddenly, and turned her eyes to the sky. "Those are memories from a distant time, my love. I miss my Red Rayne dearly."

"That is the price we pay for being more than human," Ganondorf responded in the only way he knew how to console her.

She nodded, but her mind was in the past. "Oh, there are many activities I miss from those days," she sighed. "Especially her hilarious pranks."

"Sample the freedom you have won, and after we conquer Hyrule, you will have forever to do as you please," he reassured.

Dora felt her confidence grow at his words, so she turned back to the lake lying before her as far as she could see. "The only water I have been in recently was only deep enough to reach my knees," she confessed, and peered straight down at Din.

"Come on, Mom!" her daughter yelled, and waved.

Before Dora could convince herself she would survive hitting the water, and safely swim to the surface, a firm pair of battle worn hands gripped her bare waist. There was no guess required to know who lifted her from the balcony. "Ganondorf, don't you dare!" she screamed, but he hoisted her into the air and released her. Dora's arms and legs flailed, and then she dropped straight down. With no time to spin into a dive, she curled her legs into her torso and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Oh no," Felious shouted. "Swim!"

Dora created a weak barrier of protection around her bottom side moments before she slammed into the water, completely unharmed. The force of the protective bubble created huge tidal waves that rolled away from the impact toward the shores. Ganondorf was right. As soon as it was necessary, her muscles recalled how to swim, clumsily at first. She pulled herself above the water with the force of her arms. His rich, evil laugh, that came from deep down, echoed across the lake. Dora smiled, for that laugh was her reward, not a punishment. Only she could conjure such a true emotion from him, even if it was at her expense.

Dora quickly remembered all her tricks again, and expertly traversed the waters. If she could have grown fins, and gained the ability to breathe underwater, she might have equaled the grace and skill of a Zora. She forgot the thrill of speeding through the water, or the challenge to reach the deepest part of the lake and return before running out of air. The laughter and fun Dora shared with her daughter made her happy beyond words, more than she could possibly express. For once, she was not suffering of depression and loneliness, not worrying on how she would make it through another day in a rotten dungeon, not hopelessly wondering how and when she might see her husband again, and not fighting to survive or escape any knights. No, she was fulfilling her life as a mother, a wife, spending quality time with her loving family. Dora even had the opportunity to witness the bond, and the love, Felious and Din shared, when he moved in for a quick kiss, taunted her into chasing him, and even tried to have his future father-in-law join in on the fun.

Dora cackled as her only response.

"Why not? He spends most of his time sulking, or sealed in that realm. The man needs to relax," Felious laughed.

"Fine. I will see what I can do to convince him," she said, and swam, hand over hand, toward the edge of Zora's Domain. Water dripped from her skirt and hair as she climbed the multiple stair cases that led to the top floor where Ganondorf had tossed her from the balcony. Her smile never faded as she thought of the past hour of relaxation, but persuading her husband to ignore his pride for a while for a little fun seemed impossible.

Dora wrung out the excess water in her hair as she rounded the railing after the last step. An object flew at her face, and she quickly snatched it from the air. It was her sheath, and her favorite sword. Dora lifted her eyes from it to Ganondorf, who stood with his trident at the ready. "I challenge you, Ganondora."

Dora's smile broadened. "You and I have not sparred with weapons in a long time. Are you sure you can handle me?"

Ganondorf's response was a smirk, but his eyes held an expression more dangerous. "No one can make you scream as well as I."

The queen blushed, easily catching his true meaning. "A wager, then," she said, unsheathing her sword. The white blade reflected the light of the sun, and her name, written in ancient Gerudo, was still as clear as the day Ganondorf gave her the weapon. "If I win, you go for a swim with us, now."

"You have made this all too simple. Fine. If I win, you have to dive off this balcony again, naked."

Dora gasped, and then glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

She rushed at him, sword in her right hand and sheath in the other. Her sword slipped between the points of the trident, but she followed through with her sheath. Ganondorf spun the trident to free her sword and blocked the sheath, simultaneously forcing a wave of magic at her that knocked her back. Dora spared no energy to heal or support him. From experience, she knew that he did not fight fair.

Din and Felious looked up when they heard the familiar clang of metal striking metal. He looked back at her with concern. "Are they fighting?"

She laughed with her head tilted back. "They are sparring! At one time, they did this every day. I always knew I missed lunch if I heard them fighting," Din recalled. Felious appeared excited. "Let's hurry. We might be able to catch the end!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the lake.

Dora and Ganondorf's fighting styles were entirely opposite, which made their battles interesting. She was swift, continuous, and if not for the sword she wielded with deadly accuracy she might have been mistaken to be dancing to the beat of a song only she could hear. Ganondorf swung viciously, powerfully, and surprisingly fast for his size. Dora increased her strength and endurance with her magic, while Ganondorf boosted his speed and agility.

"How do you know who the winner is?" Felious asked, racing behind Din up the steps. The sounds of the battle were fierce. Dora shouted when she was blocked and Ganondorf grunted when he exerted his strength.

"When one of them yields," Din replied, as if the answer was obvious.

Felious scoffed. "I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet!"

The room was their battlefield. Dora flipped back to avoid an orb Ganondorf tossed at her as a distraction, and crossed her sword and sheath to block the trident from impaling her face from his true attack. When she sliced out with her weapons, the trident was forced up and she slashed at his torso. It was only the spin of his trident that knocked her sword off course, and her off balance.

Din and Felious arrived on the top floor quietly, doing their best not to distract. He wrapped his arm around Din to hold her close, and watched the rest of the match intently.

Dora felt sweat trickle down her brow, and noticed Ganondorf's chest was soaked with his own. Her heart pounded more fiercely in her chest than any recent battle she participated in. The battle was either going to end when they were too tired to go on, or Dora finally succeeded in the victory she schemed during the entire fight. Ganondorf valiantly avoided the edge, but because of that their positions constantly reversed. Their battle was fiercer than just swinging weapons, each attack was followed through with a speeding fist or flying leg. Dora rolled forward when Ganondorf swung his trident straight down, and stopped on her knees. He missed, and was knocked off balance when her sheath smacked the back of his knees. Dora tipped to the side to land on her back. She shoved her feet into his torso with all her might, just as he turned to attack. He stumbled back, and went tumbling toward the lake below.

The sword clicked into place in her sheath before the inevitable happened. Dora blinked, and she was trapped in Ganondorf's embrace, diving toward the lake with him.

Din and Felious roared with cheer and laughter, and followed the king and queen to the lake.

"Water," Ganondorf grumbled, pushing his long hair back from his face. It flattened, and stuck to his neck and shoulders. "I commend you for your quick thinking, Dora. You have improved," he said proudly, and somewhat reluctant.

She smiled, her cheeks warming despite the chill of the water. "Your approval is all I need. I'm surprised you know how to swim."

"I never learned, but with my sorcery there is no need. I can hover in the water the same as in the air," he explained arrogantly, and still displeased.

Dora scrunched up her face and splashed him with water. "Cheater."

"Oh no, my queen, I never cheat. I might manipulate, overpower, and outsmart, but I never cheat," he remarked, just before she shoved him under the water and swam away to be chased.

The afternoon wore on to evening, and the sun faded far off in the west. The cool evening air came earlier than near the desert, and the Yiga abandoned the lake to sleep by a warm fire. Din and Felious lay with each other, fast asleep on the large throne that once belonged to King Sidon. Dora was not yet finished with her fun. Her skin was warm again and the wrinkles in her fingers gone from swimming for hours. All she needed was to convince Ganondorf to return to the lake.

"It's a surprise," she said with a grin. She waited by the top of the stairs, bouncing like a child that overflowed with excitement.

"I hate surprises," he groaned, but followed her down the stairs anyway.

"When have I ever given you a surprise that was not to your liking?" she asked, her voice shaking with each hurried step.

"I'm strive to think of a time where any of your surprises were ever to my benefit," he said, continuing to complain. He paused, while she walked straight into the water when they reached the lowest floor. The water still possessed the warmth it collected from the sun throughout the day.

"Do you trust me?" she called, turning back to wait for him while floating in the water.

"I trust that you know better than to play foolish games that will only make me angry," he remarked, and then joined her. She led him to a small beach behind Zora's Domain. The glow of the crystals surrounding the structure was so bright, he could still see Dora's outline as she emerged from the water and untied her top.

She placed the cloth on a nearby rock to keep it out of the sand. "Surprise," she said, her voice sultry, and turned around to face Ganondorf. He climbed to the shore, while she removed her skirt, and eagerly reached out to touch her exposed skin, but she stepped away. "You have to catch me first," she teased, and disappeared into the water. He did not argue. Instead, he became a hungry beast, and chased her down like wild prey.

Dora found herself cornered in a deep pool at the base of a cliff with a rushing water fall, surrounded by rock. The deceptive darkness under the water made it seem as if she were still in the open waters. Ganondorf was not behind her, but that only made her more anxious. As she feared, she was yanked beneath the water, and he pinned her against a rock. They burst above the surface for air while exchanging passionate kisses.

Dora kissed tenderly, with all the love in her heart for her husband, until the fire Ganondorf so easily sparked within her raged out of control. Then her kisses became powerful, and full of her darkest, deepest desires. He kissed with powerful passion, and that was where she found his love for her, but also dominance and greed, proof that he possessed her, and that she could never belong to anyone else. "I guess you won," she whispered submissively, pressing the side of her head to his, and breathing heavily with anticipation.

"You hardly even tried," he said to mock her, but his voice trembled with a terrible hunger.

"How can I resist you?" she replied, staring deep into his yellow and red eyes, watching his barrier fall as he succumbed to his only weakness. "Please make love to me," she begged. Ganondorf did not deny her pleas because he needed to temporarily satisfy his undying lust for her.

Dora rested against Ganondorf, enjoying the sensations that flowed through her after ardent sex with her husband. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid back in the water to watch the stars in the sky. It was only magic that levitated them on the lake's surface. "I hope I was not too loud," she said with concern, recalling the echo of her moans.

"Hearing your screams is half of the pleasure. It matters not if anyone else heard your expression of ecstasy. All that matters is it was I who took you there," he whispered deviously in her ear.

She smiled warmly, and with content. "It amazes me that, after all these years, you still find me attractive."

"Your divine beauty is not only skin deep. It is the fire of ferocity, dedication, and perseverance burning within you, which no one else will ever possess, that I endlessly crave," Ganondorf answered fervently.

Dora closed her eyes and rested her head against his neck, breathing him in. "I love you," she whispered.

"Sing for me," he ordered.

Her smile faltered, but not for long. "Hearing you say it back more often than once every few centuries would be nice. But you have said it first before, once or twice, and you more than prove your love in your actions."

"My actions have always spoken for me," he said in agreement. "Sing," he repeated. "You possess a voice so lovely it is beyond compare."

She laughed, but composed herself to find the perfect lyrics to sing. The twinkling stars far above against the black void lent her the answer.

"I am the shining stars, you are the endless sky, forever there to hold me, and never watch me die. You are the darkness, I glow bright to guide your way, for without you my light would fade."

Ganondorf closed both of his arms around Dora's torso and kissed his wife on the cheek to express his gratitude. "Perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

Every archer opening in the castle's turrets was assigned four archers, and the walls to the city of Hyrule were constantly patrolled by armed knights that wielded swords, bows, and bombs. The roads within the city were nearly bare. The impending attack either caused Hylians to flee their homes to find a safe haven until the battle was over, or lock themselves in their homes because they refused to leave. Citizens of the kingdom volunteered to join the fight, and imprisoned criminals were forced to take up arms and join the knights. Much time was taken to sharpen swords and forge new, to craft arrows and shields. Weapons and armor were distributed from the knight's training grounds in Hyrule Castle. Everyone was on high alert.

The field was littered with sharp archer's stakes and bombs lying in wait to be triggered. Sheikah hid within trees of the woods scattered toward the edges of Hyrule Field. Gorons rolled along the paths, patrolling for the first signs of an army marching toward their doorsteps.

"We are ahead of schedule, princess," Yunobo said, saluting Princess Zelda. "All preparations complete."

Zelda could not help but laugh at his official manner. "Thank you."

Link stood faithfully at her side, where he placed himself ever since their return to Hyrule Castle. Through every meeting and stroll, he remained with her. His eyes fell on the ground, listening to the world outside the walls of the castle.

"Looks like they are scouting the field," Yunobo pointed out, leaning through the window in the observation room The entire city, along with most of the field, was visible from the front most room of the castle's maze of corridors. "I've watched three Rito fly over the field in the last hour. They all bear the mark of the Yiga," he realized, peering out the window beside his companion.

"How can you see that far?" Link wondered in amazement.

The large Goron shrugged. "Maybe from working in the mines? I have an eye for detail."

"It has been three days since your battle at Zora's Domain. An attack is imminent. Ganondorf will not wait forever," Paya advised, and calmly approached Zelda. "Please, your majesty. I know how deeply you yearn to aid your people, but the best way to help is by staying safe. They fight for your protection."

Zelda sighed, feeling her shoulders sink as Paya's hands came to rest on them. "I understand," she acquiesced. "Link," she said, and stepped toward him to tenderly hold the fingers that hung freely from his gauntlet. "You and Yunobo must lead the brave knights. Give these soldiers the courage to face the wickedness that will soon bear down on us. Paya and the Sheikah are more than capable of protecting me and holding this castle. That is what they have done throughout the ages."

Yunobo nodded confidently, but Link was hesitant. "If you are in trouble, and you need me, how will I know?" he wondered.

"You are Hylia's chosen hero. You will know if I am in danger," Zelda reassured.

"Let's hurry," Paya urged, her voice stern.

"When Ganondorf is weakened, I will be there to use the sealing power," she promised. "Good luck, Link," she said softly, reluctantly turning to follow Paya.

Zelda was at the threshold of the observation room when she felt Link's body press to her back and his arms embrace her from behind. She felt all of her fear and anxiety melt away, replaced by security and serenity. A lump restricted her throat, and she pressed her lips together tightly to fight off the tears. Zelda spun around and wrapped her arms desperately around Link's neck. He placed one hand on the back of her head and said, "I'm sorry. If this fight does take my life, or I must sacrifice it to protect you and Hyrule, I needed one more hug."

"I have always cared about you, Link," she said, her voice strained and her jaw stiff. "You must come back to me."

Link freed her from his strong arms, and kissed her cheek before he stepped back a respective distance. "I promise to only be as reckless as necessary," he laughed, and smiled.

"Good," she giggled. With one last longing gaze at Link, so brave and handsome, she turned and departed with Paya. The winding stone and dirt path lead through the courtyards and gatehouses, and eventually up to the highest and innermost part of the castle, the sanctum. "Each stone was placed here by Hylian, Zora, Gerudo, and Rito hands, and mined with the sweat of Gorons. This castle alone is the proud results of what we as a kingdom can accomplish when united," Zelda explained, lost in thought.

"Hyrule is incredible, princess, that is why so many of us are prepared to give our lives for it," Paya said, hoping to provide comfort.

"If our assumption is safe, our estimates correct, and our plan works, Hyrule will never need to face this evil again."

"Exactly. Ganondora can be unpredictable. There are multiple contingency plans for what may come to pass."

"I only wish Yunobo and the others could have been included. It feels wrong keeping a secret from them," Zelda admitted.

"It is for the best, and for their safety," Paya explained kindly, and opened the door to lead Zelda into the sanctum.

The Hylian princess shrieked. "Paya!"

A Gerudo in red leather armor dropped from above the doorway and landed behind Paya. The red haired woman twisted to the side to glare fierce yellow eyes at Zelda, and reveal the sword she impaled through Paya's torso, up to the hilt.

"Ganondora?" Zelda whispered in shock. She wanted to freeze, but she rushed forward with the intention to save her friend's life. A Yiga, and another Gerudo she recognized as Din, appeared from the sides of the doorway and gripped Zelda's arms to yank her inside the room and restrain her. Dora tore the sword back through Paya's chest. "No," Zelda cried out, and watched the Sheikah woman collapse to take her final breaths. "Paya, I'm sorry!"

Dora slammed shut the doors to the sanctum, and barricaded it with a thick wooden board.

"You," Zelda shouted with thick hate, glaring at Dora as she cast a barrier of dark magic over the door to create a seal. The princess of Hyrule grasped the opportunity presented to her. Despite having her arms restricted, she opened her hand to capture Dora with her sealing magic.

The Queen of Evil felt the magic take hold and steal her breath, but she swiftly put a stop to Zelda's heroic efforts. Dora snatched Zelda's hand with the glowing Triforce to conceal it, and poured dark magic into her body through their direct contact. The evil energy manifested as cuffs around Zelda's wrists and ankles, with a chain to attach them. The end of the chain appeared in Dora's left hand. Zelda felt her energy drain faster than she could fight back and restore it. The misery of the dark magic clouded her mind. Her muscles seized and she stumbled until she collapsed to her knees. "Let us see how you enjoy the chains your ancestors once made me wear for generations," Dora sneered.

"Please, no. Link," Zelda managed to speak weakly. Her eyes darted around to find a way out, but all she found were other dead Sheikah scattered on the floor. "How?"

"They weren't expecting company at such an early hour," Felious chuckled.

Zelda felt tears burn her eyes. "How could you?" she asked, her throat tight.

"Aw, poor little princess," Din mocked, while Dora tugged Zelda's chains to drag her toward a tall, narrow window.

"Yes, this will do nicely. A high vantage point to watch the slaughter of your knights and champions," the Queen of Evil said with a cackle. She gripped Zelda's long, yellow hair to force her to lean her weak body against the windowsill.

The horde of minions included the typical weak to strong bokoblins, moblins, lizalfos, with cursed, undead versions of each. Wizzrobes wielding fire, ice, and lightning danced along above the marching mob. Leading the battalion was a gold Lynel.

"Ganondorf has truly outdone himself with these monsters," Dora praised with a grin.

From the east marched a smaller troop, consisting of all Gerudo bearing the Yiga symbol as Yunobo previously pointed out. The Gorons on patrol rolled at incredible speeds toward the enemy, leaving clouds of dust behind them. The minions were plowed over, killing the weaker ones. Lizalfos surrounded and practically consumed the Gorons as they were forced to stop in the center of the horde. The explosions of the bombs strategically placed in the fields sent rock, bodies, and limbs flying. Seeing the minions suffer at the bombs, the Yiga stuck to the dirt path, instead of cutting through the field. Rito appeared overhead from the east. The Sheikah fired arrows to stop the Yiga's pursuit, but those in front darted toward the walls of Hyrule Castle and dropped the bombs they carried. The first defensive wall, along with its occupants, were destroyed. Stone crumbled forward, crushing knights that marched toward the field to stop the mob of monsters. Their defense ran smoothly against Ganondorf's offense. The only problem was there were so many, they barely made a dent.

Link and Yunobo led the knights ahead. Before they met for the final decisive battle, they lured the minions into range of the ballista and catapults. Heavy spears and boulders fired upon the mass of dark creatures. The spears were effective to kill dozens of moblins and bokoblins at one time. The boulders hurled by the catapults were caught by the one-eyed Hinox rushing ahead of the army.

Link disappeared from the front line, retreating into the ocean of armor, and Yunobo followed in a hurry. The ballistas and catapults continued to fire as the waves of dark and light crashed together, mixing monsters and men.

Zelda wanted to weep for the loss of lives, and for sending her people into a battle so bloody and hopeless. She knew Ganondora wanted to see her misery and sadness, so she refused and stayed strong. Her expression remained determined, but anger and sorrow mixed within her blue eyes.

Zora turned on Zora, and least expected of all, Zelda watched in disbelief as Goron turned on Goron. She felt foolish not to believe, where Paya had, that Yiga hid among their ranks, just waiting to strike.

"Do you see, Zelda? There is no hope for you. Me, my husband, my daughter, we will have our kingdom to rule again."

"Link will not allow that to happen," she said, grasping onto the hope that still remained. "They will not allow Hyrule to fall into your evil hands."

Dora snatched Zelda's face with a claw like grip, and dug her nails into the Hylian's pale cheeks. "You have already lost," Dora hissed, staring into her rival's eyes with disdain. A smirk cracked her face as tears leaked from Zelda's reddening eyes.

"I won't give up hope," the princess of Hyrule said with unbreakable determination.

"Hope," Dora mocked, releasing Zelda's face, so she could rest back against the wall under the window. The sounds of battle still poured in like a symphony of screams and clashing metal. "Perhaps that is the one thing you, your ancestors, and I have in common. You hope that your hero will prevail, hope that your Hyrule will be saved, hope that the evil you banish will never return. My hope is the opposite. I hope that my king will survive this fight and every fight we endure, that he will not be sealed and torn away from me, hope that he will be victorious and my daughter will see her father again. I hope that I will no longer be forced to suffer loneliness. Except, my hope is powered by my actions, and where you sit idle, I take action. I stand my ground."

Zelda glared with disgust. "It is despicable that you choose to love a man who selfishly risks the lives of his people, who murders the innocent, and children! That man knows only greed."

"I do not deny these truths. You may believe me to be blinded by some magic spell or curse, but the only sorcery here is love. I accept Ganondorf exactly as he is. You view him as evil, but he has protected me and provided for his family. Yes, people do die, and I would willingly die if it meant he would live," Dora said sincerely. "He is my husband. He is manipulative, cunning, resourceful, strong, wise, courageous, and ambitious. I have destroyed his enemies, and in turn he comforts my tears of loss and heartache. I have encouraged and supported him through the darkest times. We have laughed together. We have argued and compromised, and emerged stronger. We have made love more passionate and powerful than your wildest fantasies. You, Zelda Hyrule, your ancestors, and that cursed hero of legend, have taken that away from me at every turn. Never again," she said, her voice full of promise.

"We will end your evil from ever wreaking havoc on this peaceful land again!" Zelda cried, repulsed by Dora's expression of her love for the King of Evil.

The Queen of Evil whispered, "I cannot wait to watch the life fade from your eyes."

"Mom, look," Din called, gesturing toward the window where she stood.

Dora tightened her hold on Zelda's leash and stepped over to the window.

"The knights are trying to retreat, but the Yiga have already infiltrated the castle. They have nowhere to go," Din explained, while Dora watched.

"As long as they managed to kill all the remaining Sheikah, the knights will be pinned, with no hope of escape," Dora elaborated for Zelda to comprehend.

A heavy bang on the door behind them caused the Gerudo in the sanctum to jump. "Zelda, back away from the door," Link shouted.

"No, stay out of here! You must run," Zelda screamed.

Dora slapped her open hand across the face of her prisoner. The force of the smack was so fierce that Zelda shrieked and collapsed to her side, whimpering.

The door burst wide open, and off its hinges. The Goron who destroyed the door was tossed back when he smashed into the barrier Dora added as an extra layer of protection.

"Yunobo!" Link shouted, and watched his friend land on his back. Yunobo lay with his eyes open, but incapable of movement. He was stunned by dark magic, and all Link could do was hope he came to his senses before it was too late.

The hero of Hyrule swung his sword valiantly against the barrier. As the blade struck, the shield took on a visible form to deflect him. Each strike sent a surge of energy up his arm and left him numb.

"Pathetic," Dora mocked, and walked toward the center of the room. Zelda was dragged across the dirty, stone floor by her chains.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Link shouted, and gritted his teeth to work up the courage to hit the barrier again.

"Oh. You always ruin all my fun. Why not make this a little interesting? If you can break in here before Zelda dies, I'll give her back," Dora wagered.

"No you won't," Link responded.

Dora shrugged her shoulders. "Have it your way," she grinned. The chains and cuffs magical glow brightened, and Zelda's kind face contorted with pain.

"No! Stop!"

"Link, please go," Zelda cried out.

He refused to obey. Link continued his assault on the barrier, but was bewildered that the Master Sword was incapable of destroying the evil magic.

Dora flooded Zelda's body with the same magic, and she enjoyed, with sadistic satisfaction, the debilitating effects the princess suffered. Her pale skin took on the color of the corruption, spreading from her hands, up her arms, until even her face was a shade of purple. The hate in Dora's sorcery crawled through Zelda's veins, darkening them to black. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and shined red with Dora's desire for vengeance. Zelda screamed in agony, feeling the evil infect her heart and mind.

Link's mind raced for a solution to the barrier, but he was overwhelmed by the anger flowing through him at watching Dora bring harm to his princess. "Zelda!" He wanted to cry for her. He was torn between rushing in and cutting of the head of the person who brought such terror to Zelda, or taking the princess in his arms to steal her pain away. Before he could do either, he needed to break through the barrier.

"Doesn't that sword have any other tricks?" Yunobo shouted, staggering to his feet at last.

Link stared down at the blade. He focused on the energy pulsing between the sword and his arm. That feeling began to grow, and the Master Sword glowed with a blue light. Link held the sword in the air and charged the energy, allowing it to build until he felt the power might crush him. He thrust his sword down, and a beam burst forth from the blade. The energy to repel evil hit the barrier, and both dispersed. He rushed straight for Dora. As he rushed in, Din and Felious rushed out to fight Yunobo.

She was surprised that Link was able to surpass the barrier, but it was not unexpected. The next phase of the fight was about to begin. As Link rushed at her, she gave slack on Zelda's chain, but only enough so she could cross both her arms in front of her to make a shield out of her gauntlets. Suddenly, she was faced with the design of the Gerudo symbol on the back of the red cape belonging to the King of Evil.


	24. Chapter 24

Link realized Ganondorf's appearance, and instead of holding back, or being afraid, he swung more viciously.

A blinding flash of light, comprised of the black and gold of dark and light magic, filled the room. When the light faded, Ganondorf stood with one arm out over his chest to block the attack, his other hand grasped his trident. The Master Sword was repelled by a thick, magical shield between the blade and Ganondorf's chest.

Zelda gasped in surprise.

Ganondorf chuckled with a terrible grin. "The blade of evil's bane is nothing compared to the combined power of the King and Queen of Evil," he gloated. The barrier nearly solidified at the point of contact with the Master Sword. Ganondorf forced a wave of energy through the barrier, and Link was tossed across the room until he impacted with the wall.

"Link," Zelda cried.

The collision caused the hero to collapse and his head spun. In mere moments he already crawled and worked his way back to his feet.

Dora unsheathed her sword. As if she and Ganondorf shared the same thought, he ordered, "Put Zelda out of her misery. We require what she possesses."

The Queen of Evil yanked on the chain, forcing Zelda's limp body to her knees and facing her hero. Her arms were pulled helplessly behind her back. "Say goodbye, Zelda," Dora hissed.

Link quickly comprehended what was about to happen when Dora pressed her sword to Zelda's neck. He rushed forward, but knew he would need to avoid Ganondorf. Dora stood just on the other side of him with the princess.

Zelda struggled with what remained of her strength to break free, but Dora dragged the tip of her curved sword through her victim's throat. The incision was deep. Zelda's blood spewed across the floor, and Ganondorf's boots and cape.

The Demon King swung his trident in a horizontal slice to stop Link, but the hero slid beneath the weapon. Ganondorf hurriedly turned to attack Link before he could strike Dora.

Dora watched Link run at her with full speed, and the moment her blade was out of Zelda's throat, she was ready to defend. She also placed her faith in Ganondorf to protect her. Link's tactic to avoid Ganondorf's attack placed him in a position that made it difficult to swing hard enough to kill, just enough to wound, but he aimed for a vital strike anyway. Dora realized, in the blink of an eye, that Link's attack was unavoidable. She grasped her opportunity and thrust her sword forward, leaving only one arm to guard her torso.

Link's roll ended and he swung his sword diagonal from right to left as he popped to his feet. Dora shouted in pain as the blade broke through her barrier, armor, and slashed her torso. Link was certain to be close enough his sword would not miss. She seethed with blinding pain and crumbled to her knees. The power to fight back darkness intensified through her veins. She screamed through gritted teeth, tears of torment met her eyes, but her hand still clutched the hilt of the sword embedded in Link's shoulder. He grasped the wound around the blade, and stepped back.

Ganondorf's trident impaled Link from behind when he was in mid step. The force of the attack shoved him forward, and Dora's sword finished breaking through his shoulder. Link tried to breathe, but the pain in lifting his sword arm to attack was unbearable. Ganondorf's fist collided with Link's face, to send him straight to the ground. Ganondorf grimaced and smashed his heavy boot into the hero's ribs. He cried out in agony. His arms and legs wavered as he tried to push himself back to his feet. With the sword and trident sticking straight out from his body, he knew the situation was hopeless.

Ganondorf held his arm across his stomach and clenched his chest near his heart as if he suffered the pain of Dora's wound. He fought to take another step forward as energy drained from his body. She lay on the ground, one hand over the deepest section of her wound to heal it, all while watching her husband enjoy his revenge. A golden glow caught her attention, and she forced her head to turn and see the physical form of the Triforce fade into view over Zelda's corpse. "Ganondorf," she said weakly, in a hoarse voice.

He felt its power resonating behind him. It called to him, but so did ending the life of the man who brutally wounded his wife. Ganondorf leaned his weight on the trident, and pressed his boot against Link's back to shove him to the floor. The hero cried out as Dora's sword twisted and bent within his wounded shoulder. "Before I end your miserable existence," Ganondorf bragged, though he struggled to catch his breath as his body failed him, "know that no other hero… had the courage to try to kill me. To completely bring an end to the constant return of the evil incarnation. In doing so, killing you will be most gratifying. Know that you have failed to defend Hyrule, hero chosen by Hylia, and that the reign of the Dragmire family begins now!"

Link twisted his head to glare at Ganondorf. Blood dribbled from the hero's mouth, and sprayed when he coughed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly stopped when the trident was ripped out of his back. His eyes fell still when the center spear of the trident was shoved through his neck, severing all connection between his body and mind.

Dora coughed. Ganondorf turned to her at last.

Din and Felious rushed into the room, and stood in a mixture of horror and shock. The action they missed while battling Yunobo was easily pieced together based on the spilled blood and the corpses.

"Mom," she whispered, her lips trembling. "Dad!" Her emotions became relief and happiness. Princess Din knew everything was going to be all right.

Dora managed a smile when Ganondorf leaned over beside her. She reached her arm around his neck, and he pulled her up to stand on her feet. "You foolish woman," he said arrogantly, and helped her hobble away from the pool of blood left behind where she rested. Blood flowed continuously from her long wound and quickly coated Ganondorf's armor and stained his clothes. Together, while exchanging energy to support each other, they limped toward the Triforce.

Dora was weak though, wanting to close her eyes and rest, but that was most certainly the path to death. If that happened, Ganondorf would also perish. "I will not fail you," she promised, feeding off the energy he shared with her, and giving it back to sustain him.

"I never doubted you," he said, and greedily reached for the Triforce. Dora stretched her hand out for the golden power, and they grasped it in unison.


	25. Chapter 25

The sun beamed on Hyrule and shared its warmth with the land. The courtyards of Hyrule Castle were filled with guests of all races. The ding-dong of a heavy bell above the sanctum rang for all to hear, and the visitors moved in unison to take their seats. Chairs were lined in rows, tied together with red and white streamers, and arranged in two aisles divided by a red carpet. Ribbons of red and white hung from trimmed trees that lined the courtyard. At the end of the aisle was a wooden arch, concealed from top to bottom with red and white roses in full bloom. Behind the chairs were rectangular tables, covered by alternating cloths of red and white.

The King and Queen of Hyrule sat regally in their thrones beyond the arch, opposite the guests. The bride and groom stood under the myriad of roses, and faced each other with their hands interlocked. They stared with deep affection into each other's eyes.

The queen turned to her husband and whispered under the voice of the elder heading the ceremony. "They look so happy." His reply was only a stiff grunt. "I am happy for our daughter."

"Yes, Felious will be a worthy husband for Din, and earned my approval," Ganondorf confirmed.

"I am relieved you finally came to that conclusion," Dora responded with a grin, and leaned on the right of her throne. Her eyes lingered on the Triforce on the back of Ganondorf's hand. She traced the tip of her index finger on the outline of the triangles. A wide smile spread on her face. "No one is a better man than you. We all know that."

He smirked, and glanced at her. Nothing pleased him greater than seeing her pride at the accomplishment of his dreams. It was obvious in the particular attention he gave to the symbol of power on the back of his hand. Not to mention the angle in which she leaned provided a splendid sight. The red dress she wore for the occasion enhanced her curves and made her more voluptuous. "Perhaps I can relieve you of that dress in a while."

She giggled and blushed. "That is an excellent idea. I must admit, this is boring," she said, and leaned back with her legs crossed, still touching the back of his hand.

"Not nearly as entertaining as our wedding, which included the death of a Hylian peasant," Ganondorf recalled.

Dora covered her mouth with her left hand to stifle a laugh.

"We must not forget our enemies are still out there. There are hidden groups resisting the Dragmire reign. Guards are posted everywhere, but what better way to destroy a family than by ruining a wedding?" he said deviously.

"Not everyone has a mind as menacing as yours," she playfully reminded.

He scoffed "That, my queen, is why I am king and they are not."

Their conversation was interrupted when the elder raised his voice and said, "You may kiss the bride."

"Oh. They're about to dance," Dora said with excitement, and applauded while Felious and Din shared a passionate kiss.

Ganondorf watched intently, his glare appearing to scrutinize as Din delicately accepted Felious's hand. Dora leaned forward to see Ganondorf's expression, and smiled because she knew he was filled to the brim with admiration. Distantly, he said, "Our daughter is beautiful, Dora."

"That surprises you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Not at all. I expected her to inherit your beauty and my witty charm. It's as if I am truly seeing the details of her radiant features, and for the first time," he admitted.

Din stepped away when Felious extended his arm. He guided her twirl that led her back to kiss him. It was her elegance that captivated Ganondorf. Her strapless dress clung to her torso, and frayed out by her knees in alternating colors of fabric in red and white. Din somehow perfected the art of battle and the grace required by a princess. It was on those rare occasions that he could admit in the solitude of his mind that he loved his daughter unconditionally.

Felious swept Din off her feet and dipped her so low her head nearly touched the ground.

The music ended, and the guests applauded. Din nodded to Felious, and he made way for the next dance. The princess nervously approached the king's throne. A gentle harp and violin began to play, and Din stretched out a hand to Ganondorf. "May I have this dance?"

He felt the weight of the world hit his shoulders suddenly. If not for his quick thinking, he might have actually stuttered. Ganondorf extended his hand without a word. Din's eyes widened only barely in surprise. She wrapped her fingers around his knuckles to guide him to the opening where they could dance.

Dora smiled, and silent tears of joy escaped her eyes. It was a sight she never would have imagined in thousands of years, and it was a moment she would cherish forever. Ganondorf embraced his daughter, after holding her arm up in the air for her to spin around and show off her beautiful dress. "I feel like a true princess," she laughed happily.

"You have always been my princess," he whispered.

"Oh, Daddy. Thank you," she said, choking. "Thank you for everything. I would not be here without you."

Ganondorf swayed to the rhythm of the music, just holding his daughter in his arms in a way he had not done in almost a thousand years, as if she were his little girl again for just a few minutes.

When the music closed, the applause was soft, but only because most of the guests were stunned to see such a rare event. Felious appeared at the queen's side, his hand open toward her. "Now, it is time for the king and queen to share a dance."

Dora accepted Felious's hand to aid her to stand, and then escort her to Ganondorf. They traded dance partners, and a new song began. The violin was haunting, and while Ganondorf took the lead on the dance with his wife, she realized the melody was familiar. "It's the song you always played for me on the organ," she whispered with a smile.

""I am impressed you remember the song so well. I may be convinced play it once again, as soon as the organ is complete," he said smugly. Dora rested her head on his chest to listen to his heart, while he guided her along by holding her extended hand. Happily ever after belonged to them once again, and she planned to make it last forever.


End file.
